


i can't believe you've done this

by Black, smooshkin



Series: KingSlayer [9]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Adam Jensen learns it's okay to like being touched, Anal Plug, Aug Fuckers, Bondage, Collar, Cum Play, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise and Dirty Talk over the Subvocal, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Display, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black/pseuds/Black, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooshkin/pseuds/smooshkin
Summary: Adam learns that David had attended some wild parties in their time apart...and then attends one.





	1. aw fuck

**Author's Note:**

> this is 20k words of kink.  
> hope you enjoy. 
> 
> title is: [aw fuck](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKbU8B-QVZk)
> 
> Smoosh starts in with Sarif and then I follow in with my trash child.

= * =

In the wake of the incident, while public opinion of augmentation technology hit some kind of new low- there were always going to be those who disagreed. Still believed in it.  
  
_Really_ believed in it.   
  
David Sarif, among plenty of others, certainly carried on their interests. But public venues, conventions and rendezvous always ran the risk of crashing. Protests.   
  
It was all rather sickening. David found it frustrating. Though it didn't take more than a few months before it was decided to keep a network-- and keep it private-- between all the names of firm believers in big biotech.   
  
Many said names washed up in India, (Sarif included) more specifically Mumbai. Living up to it's nickname, it was a true city of dreams.   
  
And now that Adam was here, David could believe that.   
  
"Adam-" He'd begun one morning. "I ahh- So me and a guy from Caiden Global, we-- We started encouraging the biotech community to sorta- keep in touch after the whole..." He waved his hands around his head vaguely.   
  
"Yeah. Well, anyway- there's a private affair down in Worli- Everyone's going an-.. Well- I figured I'd ask if you... Well, actually I'd... _Really_ like it if you went with me, Adam."   
  
He would have reached to pet his hair and offer a glass of the whiskey he'd ordered specially for him.

"But there are a few peripherals-- I should mention. A lot of the folks that-... Man, how do I say this? So-!" He made a face.   
  
"These people like augmentation. A lot. I mean- these are real art appreciators, Adam and- generally they really like to use these little get-togethers to talk about what they've been workin' on and- And show off prototypes or _whatever_ . Now-- not all these banquets are the same but this one in _particular_ ... Well- ahhh- Jeez, I mean. It's probably gonna be a little different from what you're used to."   
  
He would immediately have looked concerned, raising his hands to ease any potential apprehension.   
  
"Now- wait- that sounds bad! It'll be fun!! It's just...uh-ya know. These people are the ones that still believe in the dream, ya know, Adam? They get real-... Yeah- they get _real_ passionate."   
  
He had stared distantly then, as if recalling some memory.

\---

Night had begun to fall and Sarif dragged him out that night. But not before spending at least an hour in front of the mirror.  
  
David had spritzed himself with a juniper cologne, brushed his hair, shaved, powdered, everything- before slipping into one of his gilded floral shirts.   
  
He encouraged Adam to do the same- eagerly doing up his tie and tucking it under a black vest he'd had Ranier make for him after patting the warm-silver collar down over it. He gives the vest a tug down at the hem to pull it tight and neat.   
  
He brushes a hand down over his black trousers, checking the crease for perfection.   
  
"You are-- So handsome, you know that?" He muttered, urging him to turn around as he adjusted his collar.   
  
He can't help but lean in to take in his scent, pressing soft lips to the back of his neck and stroking a hand front-to-back over his cheek, fingers curling over the tip of his ear.   
  
Adam was stunning on his own. Put the right clothes on him and it was like the frame of his favourite piece of art. David had always seen fashion this way.   
  
You were framing the form nature already made so gorgeous. All humans could do is build the frames.   
  
"They're gonna be surprised to see you." He furrows his brows. He'd told his friends about Adam. Many of them already knew, anyway. Jensen was something of a conversation topic in the biotech community ever since he'd been augged to the teeth.

He stepped back to collect his own suit jacket, and spent some time adjusting it in front of the mirror.  
  
"I can think of a few people who'll be dying to meet you. Honestly, I- Can't wait to introduce you."   
  
Show you that not everyone hates us. That there are still people that believe in what we do.   
  
"Oh-! I forgot something." He digs around the sink before coming close again and lifting Adam's collar. He'd slide in a pair of stays into the corners to keep them crisp and pats them back down. He has to pause.   
  
Put his hands gently on the man's jaw and beam at him.   
  
"You are just-- Mm." He would lean in to try and plant a kiss to his lips before leaving him to do the same to his own collar.

This all concluded with David holding Adam's coat up for him by the shoulders to help him put it on. He'd insisted that he wear a black camel-fur one he'd commissioned from Ranier's friend in Iran. It was exquisite.   
  
He was assured that it wasn't dyed. Only made from the fur of rare black camels. Yeah... Good stuff.

It had hand-sewn florals in the liner all along the inside. David had told Adam that the time and devotion it took to create such a piece of art was worth any money he could ever spend if it meant that he could show him _just_ how much he loved him.   
  
David also sometimes worried that nothing he got him meant much when he could easily afford it. Did that take away from the power of the giving? Oh- but his heart just bursts with the desire to give, give, give him everything. God, I love you and all I can do is fit  my feelings in shiny objects. I hope you don't think I'm shallow- He'd say.

 

\---  
  
They arrived in south Mumbai- a short flight over the Worli bridge (A lovely view) and David was dragging Adam excitedly by the arm into one of the lavish seaside hotels- apparently rented out for the evening by a conglomeration of bank accounts from around the world.   
  
And apparently there was no small amount of attendees. Though there was little pomp and circumstance (so as to not demand attention from unfriendly locals), it was clear this was an exclusive event. Security stood with the valet at the door, only nodding at Sarif as he passed.   
  
Sarif had pointedly given Adam's arm a little tug closer to make his point. This is my plus one.

Beyond the door, and beyond the lobby, it was another story. The door to what must have been a convention room was opened for them by a pair of augmented women. David grinned, giving Adam's arm a squeeze as he tugs him inside and the doors were shut behind them.  
  
It was far less inconspicuous in here. Though roomy, it was clearly meant for private events of no more than 80 or so. A quick scan with any tactical augmentations would produce a count of 67. Though there were plenty in formal attire- it was very immediately apparent that there was, contrastingly, people with very little on at all. And each one was very clearly augmented.   
  
Any attempt to scan the room would be quickly interrupted by a pair of men stepping nearby and proffering their arms. "Coat, sir?"   
  
They had retinal implants. That must be how they remembered whose coat was who's...

David nods, turning to let them take his off, but he's scanning the room already, adjusting his tie as his coat is whisked away.   
  
"David!" Came a New York rasp from the side.   
  
"Leonard!" David turns. A tall man in a white suit approached in a hurry, carrying a glass of champagne or _something_ , the group with whom he'd been talking peers curiously after him before whispering to one another.   
  
Augmented ears may pick up the quiet conversation.   
  
'Oh, there he goes.' 'No, that's Mr. Sarif.' 'Oh! Goodness, it is.' 'Who's--?' 'Oh, wow--' 'That's him, Caroline.' 'That's the one Taylor was mentioning over the phone.' 'The arms--'   
  
"David, thank god, fashionably late as usual, right?"   
"Oh, hah- I mean, you know--"   
  
They shook hands excitably.   
  
  
"Well, you look great!"   
Mid-sentence, this _Leonard_ had turned his head to look at Adam with pointed curiosity.   
  
"Thanks, Leonard--Len- this is--"   
"Adam Jensen."   
  
Leonard extends a hand toward Adam eagerly.

"Adam, this is Leonard Carrow. Used to be production manager at Caiden Global."   
  
"A real pleasure, Mr. Jensen. I was _hoping_ David would convince you to come."

David chuckles and glances at Adam, patting him gently on the arm. "Sorry, Adam. Everyone's dying to meet you."  
  
Leonard swirled his champagne and tucked his hand in his pocket. "Man, yeah, it was big news, Jensen. When David told me you'd been fished out of the arctic, I almost didn't believe it." He narrows an eye and nods- opening his mouth to continue before he was interrupted--   
  
'Tiffany, wait!'   
  
A blonde female trotted up and leaned in around Leonard. "Oh, Kevin told me the man of the hour was here." She had a mischievous look, English accent and cherry red lipstick.   
  
"Tiffany!" David huffs and she beams.   
  
"Ohhh, Mr. Sarif. Come here."

She extended both hands, bent neat at the wrist as she charmingly beckoned him. He smiles at Adam momentarily before approaching and he exchanges a polite hug with her.  
  
"I'm so delighted, now please introduce me."   
  
'She's gotta stick her nose in everything.' 'That's your wife.' A laugh. 'I know. I married her, so don't you think I know?'   
  
"Oh, Tiffany, this is Adam, but you already knew that. Adam, Tiffany Scardsdale. Her husband is James, worked for Isolay."

Tiffany very un-subtly looks Adam up and down with a coquettish smirk. "Fine catch, David."  
  
David blusters and laughs as he's handed a drink.   
  
Adam is offered one too.   
  
"Oh, Tiffany, give the men a break, they just walked in the door." Leonard chides.

= * =

Adam could tell David had wanted to talk to him about _something_.  
What?  
He didn’t know.   
  
David had caught him out on the couch drinking coffee - Adam mostly naked, no, all naked. Leg folded over his other, leaning back and relaxing. Eyes lidded, taking in the morning for all it was. “Mm?” He perks up a bit as Sarif gathers his attention, it was about time he brought up whatever he’s been wanting to go on about.   
  
“Uh huh…” He watches Sarif wave his hands around and takes another drink of his coffee, nestling his shoulders back. He’s intrigued, half at the content and half at how adorable Sarif is when he gets excited and talks like this.   
  
Oh. “Yeah?” he knits his brows in confusion for a moment and - yeah, takes the glass of whiskey in his free hand. He looks at them briefly and sets the coffee aside in favor of the liquor he knows Sarif ordered specifically for him. The thought makes him warm in the cheeks, and he leans into the hand in his hair, “Of course I’ll go with you. I’d feel better accompanying you.”   
  
But oh, there are -  
Hm.  
  
“So basically,” Adam takes a drink of his whiskey and considers his words before continuing, “they’re going to want to _look_ at me.” His voice is low, but holds no tone of anger, or discomfort. He raises a brow and   
  
Sarif - reassures him. He relaxes and eases tension out of his shoulders he hadn’t even realized has mounted. He watches as Sarif trails off after the phase _real passionate_ is emphasized and he raises a brow - taking the moment to reach over and wrap his hand around his coffee again, slipping the rest of his whiskey into it and shaking his head.   
  
He didn’t know what memory Sarif was recalling, but he figured it had been personal - he doesn’t dwell on it. “Yeah,” he stands up from the couch and stretches up on his toes, augs whirring soft as he tenses them, “I’ll go.”

Adam passes by him, liquored coffee in hand and presses a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. He pulls away without another word and makes his way to the bathroom - and yes, he polishes off that cup while showering.  
  
\----------------------  
  
Adam enjoys certain things - baseball, whiskey, sex.  
Watching Sarif get ready is another, and letting Sarif dress him is something even more. He smiles faintly to himself as he perches nearby - still mostly naked, at least having found time to pull on a pair of boxes sometime between his morning shower and now.   
  
It takes him considerably less time to ready himself - something that amused him. He’d step up from his position upon Sarif being halfway done and proceed to clean what little of himself up that he had to. Most of his time is spent trimming his beard up - he had been more than diligently keeping it neat after waking up again to,  
  
Well,   
There were simply no words to describe how disgusting _that_ thick of facial hair felt to him. He hadn’t exactly been so lax with it before, but he never wanted to slip back into that again - never wanted to go _back_ to waking up. Cold, angry, alone.   
  
Mm.  
  
He picks a cologne that’s warm, woodsy. Runs a hand through his hair as he sighs and rights himself for a moment - and then fixes that too. He was easy - Adam flexes his hands and lets them hum for a moment before easing that tension out.  
  
It’s not long before  
  
Sarif’s hands find him and - they roll over his skin and he has to absolutely resist the urge to lean into it (he fails). His hand comes to curl out and brush the floral gilding of David’s shirt, pressing against his belly just briefly before he’s being dressed. A muted silver, hued warm to bring out the black of his augs - he guessed. Sarif pulls a, thank you Ranier, black vest over that next, Adam straightens his back and shoulders while those golden fingers fasten the buttons up, secure it on him.

Oh, the meaningful touch.   
He couldn’t help but to adore it.   
Near crave it.  
  
“Am I…?” He muses softly, turning upon command and feeling the praise pebble in his chest. Adam wonders for a moment how he survived so long without this. him. Oh, David. The softest noise bubbles in his throat as Sarif’s lips touch the back of his neck - he swallows gently and leans into the hand that caresses his cheek.   
  
closing his eyes.  
there’s no place he’d rather be.   
  
he opens them again at the mention of _they’re_ and feels no different than before - no anxiety, no nervousness about being under the eventual eyes of whoever _they_ are. Adam wasn’t stupid - he knew that he a god damn modern marvel. Sarif had augged him to the teeth and back and he was still walking, talking, breathing. State of the art - even after the time that had passed.   
  
Sleek and black, lined gold and weaponized. They still felt somewhat heavy - different. He’s been trying to let that go - truly. Much of it, he has. Koller was able to fix everything up for him, cleaned up the loose writes and some of the job they had botched. The kid was a genius, Adam was thankful he had agreed to come along. There weren’t many people he trusted to touch his augs, let alone work on them.   
  
So...why wasn’t he nervous about this?  
  
“Mm?” Sarif snaps a pair of stays to the collar of his shirt and Adam can’t help but smile and tilt his head back to give him room to work. Sarif’s careful fingers sent something to flutter through him and he held onto the feeling -   
  
they curled against his jaw and Adam accepted the small kiss, humming out an amused noise as Sarif scattered away to take care of his own stays, too.

Sarif presents him with a jacket that -  
jesus, David - actual black camel fur?  
He falters just a little at being presented with such a gift. He’s been getting better about accepting them lately, Adam knew it pleased David to spoil him. But something like this… Adam loved his jackets, and David is aware of this. He slowly allows himself to slip into it and tugs it tight, close.  
  
It’s...he sighs, beautiful.   
  
He listens to David talk about loving him - something warms in his stomach. far from arousal - closer to adoration. Adam would tell him to stop worrying, and gently remind him of where he’s come from. That sometimes he’s not used to such gifts, about someone being so thoughtful. so aware of what he likes. he’s not so used to being spoiled, not like this.   
  
Adam would finish up the reassurance with a kiss and a curl of fingers on his cheek - a hum.  
  
You don’t have be so jittery, I still love you.   
  
\---  
  
After a short flight, Adam finds himself being, yes - near literally, dragged into a hotel nestled near the sea. India is beautiful, he thinks, truly. He makes the conscious decision to explore more later, despite the threat of disgruntled locals that’d sooner shoot him for his augs than ever try to talk to him. He _was_ threatening, he wouldn’t even blame them if they tried.   
  
So different from Detroit - yet, something called to him all the same.   
He didn’t know if it was Sarif’s presence or -  
  
...Hm.  
  
Adam didn’t exactly know what to expect - security tries to look him in the eyes as he passes with Sarif but he’s got his lens slid firmly over his eyes. He brows furrow as he narrows them on passing, more acknowledgement than intimidation. They were here to do their jobs, just as he was, right?  
  
Right, Sarif?

Maybe he could rest a little easier with them positioned at the door - maybe he didn’t have to wholly fear for some repercussion or attack. He’d remain on edge though, he decides, it was never worth it to lose focus completely in a public place, but for when the risk of attack on he and Sarif ran so hig -  
  
The first thing Adam takes in _is_ the augmented people wearing very little. It disrupts his train of thought for a moment and he swallows. Ah. This is what David must have meant by _different_ than what he was used to. The nudity didn’t make him uncomfortable, he just...hadn’t been expecting it. He looks to David and raises a brow -  
  
So this is what roughly remained of TYM’s great aug takeover. There were a good amount of bodies and he dropped his shoulders a bit, intent on taking count and scanning the room before he’s interrupted by a pair of men approaching them and offering to take their coats.  
  
Adam is - hesitant. to hand over such a gift but he watches David his over with such ease, such familiarity that he… gently slips it from his shoulders despite their willingness to help and flexes his arms in the open air. There’s a jolt of anxiety as they gently move it from his hold, but he sighs it out through his nose as he watches them treat it as he would.   
  
with care.  
  
...anyways.   
  
Adam tries to enact his original plan of scanning the room but a call of Sarif’s name is his next distraction...as well as the eyes that they think he can't feel, think he won’t take notice of. he rolls his shoulders - an old comfort when they used to ache. an idle motion.  
  
there’s murmuring nearby, though it escapes Adam at the approach of a stranger in a while suit.   
  
‘it’s about time’ some laugh muffled by champagne, ‘Sarif brought his toy.’ ‘Steph! that’s rude, you know that -’ ‘don't give me that rumor talk, just look at them.’

This is dizzying - Adam thinks. There’s so many murmurs, so many conversations rolling and rolling and lapping like the sea just beyond these walls. Adam can hardly focus on one thing. He raises a brow as this _Leonard_ compliments David with such a familiarity - it both relaxes him and prickles behind his ears, down the back of his neck.   
  
Hm.  
  
Leonard finishes Sarif’s introduction for him and he stares at the _far too eager_ hand extended towards him before taking it, squeezing it in a firm handshake. “Nice to meet you too,” he offers, slightly put off by the emphasis on the word _hope_. There’s something else David isn’t tell him, isn't there? Some sort of catch.   
  
“I can...tell.” Adam pulls a little closer to David subconsciously, a hum rumbling in his throat as he listens to Leonard talk about his great revival and   
  
there’s another disruption that scatters him a bit, pulls away his attention, a woman this time. English - and an expression he could tell screamed trouble. Tiffany, he heard.   
  
They hug too - Adam is a little overwhelmed with just how much information he’s missing, how many of these people he’s unfamiliar with but are, ah, in turn far too familiar with him. That heat is muzzy under his teeth and he remains mostly quiet, just taking in the situation as best he can.  
  
_Another_ introduction -  
Her eyes comb him over and he roughly does the same to her. Her long hair tied neatly and her dress a color to compliment the lipstick she had chosen to wear tonight. He nods gently in response, and then raises his brows slightly at her statement.

Someone offers him a drink soon after.   
He takes it - boy does he take it. Not that it’ll do much for him, but it’ll do _enough_ to ease him into this.   
  
“Tiffany!” A taller man - pressed tight into a black suit, comes to rest somewhat near Leonard's shoulder. He furrows his brows and frowns, “Jesus woman - I have to agree with Leo this time, give them some room to breathe.”  
  
He moves his hands as if to shoo her, half playful, half serious. All lighthearted. He lifts his head to smile at Sarif, “David - Good to see you again!” He’d move to give Sarif a tight hug, squeezing upon pull away and,   
  
“Adam Jensen - so nice to finally meet you. Sarif has said _so many_ good things - we’ve been hoping he’d convince you to come.”

= * =

David tried not to spill his drink as he caroused. Something he knew would become exponentially difficult as the night would wear on.  
  
They weren't the last to arrive. Several more came after. There were quite a few Indians here as well.   
  
Leonard elucidated when he noticed David looking with curiosity.   
  
"Those are the Ltech guys, David."   
  
"Oh. Oh! Right... They any good?"   
  
"I dunno, Ortiz seems to think so- speaking of, I see him over on the other side, gonna go schmooze with big Isolay, alright?"   
  
"Yeah- yeah, see you in a minute.."   
  
Leonard sauntered off and, like some signal, David quickly urged Adam to follow.   
  
"See you soon, Tiff. Let's get away from the door, Adam, or we'll never stop getting badgered!"   
  
David would lead him deeper into the hall, where things went progressively .... _some_ direction.   
  
There were lounge areas everywhere. Well-dressed men and women alike were poring over augmentations, attached or unattached, alcohol was strewn about everywhere, along with, amusingly, articles of fine clothing.   
  
They passed a barstool with a full suit folded on it and David snorted an airy laugh. Everywhere they went or any occupied lounge- eyes would all turn up as they passed. There were absolutely the occasional full-frontals (or they'd pass two people having sex in an armchair.) Hilariously, some would even get up in a hurry, zipping up and leaving to follow David.

'Was that Sarif?''It fucking was, gimme a sec-''Wait! He's not going to let you-''Then why would he bring him?'  
  
The venue had four bars. One per wall. And they had the greatest concentration of people. Because what makes fussing over complex machinery better? Intoxication is the obvious answer.   
  
'Oh, wow. Look at that-'   
  
David turns and gives Adam a nearly apologetic look- but notices behind him that they'd attracted almost every eye on the way here. And everyone was still looking, some more subtly than others.   
  
'I didn't think the man would be attractive...''Henry!''What!'   
  
David reaches to take his glass gently. "Let's get that refilled, huh?" He gives him a reassuring smile before turning to the bar top and leaning over.   
  
As if on cue when Sarif turned away, people subtly converged near them, a few women cradling their drinks leaning forward conspicuously with their eyes on Adam's arms.   
  
'Sarif-make.''Isolay doesn't come in black.''Artful.''Oh, those look dangerous.'   
  
"Mr. Jensen." Came a bored, west-coast American drawl from nearby. A man in a black suit and floral pink shirt with short blond hair. He stood with a hand in a pocket, the other, augmented, holding a martini.   
  
He looked like some agent from Hollywood. Sleezy but, at the least, slick.   
  
"You've got everyone staring at you and yet, they're all too cowardly to ask."   
  
'Is that Mr. Taylor?''I hate that guy.''Shhh!'

"Well." He draws his lips and his eyes are half-lidded. He had an arrogance to him. "I don't see what all the fuss is about, personally."  
  
He swirls his martini, downs it, before approaching to circle him. Oh, yeah. Very arrogant.   
  
"Convince me, Mr. Jensen."   
  
"Kevin!" David materialized with two drinks next to Adam, handing one to him. Just like that, Kevin's manner changed and he straightened, both hands in his pockets.   
  
"David."   
  
"Adam, this is Kevin Taylor. Head of engineering at, now- _defunct_ , Caidin Global. Haha! But Kevin here. He likes to act like he's still in the business!" He was teasing the man, clearly.   
  
"I'm not the only one, David. You sure do like to play at fantasy, too." While the words were cutting, David didn't seem to mind. Maybe that was just how these two interacted.

= * =

Adam tries to keep clarity.   
He follows David’s eye and shifts his gaze over to the aforementioned LTech. Someone new then. Active in the community. An interesting note, he thinks. So many big names here bought out by Tai Young - a smart play for what he assumes is a local company to attend and mingle.   
  
He hears something about _Isolay_ and watches as Leonard proceeds to take his leave, a strange man - though Adam thinks he means no harm. Seems excitable, like David. They said farewell to ‘Tiff’ - Adam waves gently - and he wonders how long David has known these people, is this where he’s found company in the past years they’ve been separated?   
  
There’s relief, if so. He was just thankful David hadn’t been completely alone.   
There’s also relief in being pulled away - he had begun to feel the heat of _far too much_ bubbling in his chest. In the moment they turn away he’s also to pull in a soft breath and calm himself. Too much, too much at once. Further from the door there’s far less clustering - and --  
  
Oh.  
  
As he glances around to take it all in, he can see various fingers combing over augs. pouring. needy - tracing synthetic joints and veins both on people and off. There’s a woman posed on top of a short table, clad in only a pair of lace underwear, talking to another in front of her about what he assumes to be her leg augs. She’s motioning to them, teeth catching her lower lip as a curious hand traces over the crease, the seam in her thigh.   
  
There’s another table - this time more of a display - in which people are gathered round to feel the weight of the pieces laid out there. Picking them up, bending and smoothing out the joints. touching mounts and ports.   
  
He barely notices the suit on the barstool, instead turning his eyes to look at the two people situated in the armchair - She’s on top of him, back to his chest and grinding down. Some noise leaving her lips and he’s

dizzy. oh.   
this was the catch.   
  
No wonder David hadn’t given him _all_ the details.   
He startles a bit as people actually stop - yes Adam, midfuck - to follow them. It kickstarts a subtle panic in him, suspecting the tailing is indeed well, related to him. his attendance. his shoulders shrink in the slightest and he presses his brows together, glancing at another couple fucking across the far end of the bar. The bartender rests nearby, cleaning a glass and taking their time to watch the view.   
  
Adam looks at Dave’s apologetic look and gives him a near bewildered one back - where have you brought me? The sex wasn’t a huge deal - a little of a shock but that’s not what wormed its way past his skin and under his augs. No. It was the people clamoring around them, bunching together as David turns to get a refill on his drink.   
  
“Make that a whiskey, David.”   
  
He manages to find his voice as he lets his eyes flicker around the room, too overwhelmed in the moment to remember his earlier plan of scanning the room.   
  
‘ _Mr.Jensen._ ’  
  
He glances over to find a well-dressed man claiming his attention - and he freely gives it. His eyes comb over him, takes him in. Before coming back up to meet his eyes. He didn’t feel so small - didn’t feel the intimidation. If anything he flexes his augs, taking comfort in their whirring.  
  
“Ask me…?”  
  
His voice doesn’t waver like he expected it too - nostrils flaring as he turns his body partially to meet the circling. a touch of nervous from the jittery fingers that   
  
Ah --  
  
wanted to explore _his_ augs.

convince him? _convince him?_ his brows dip in confusion as he breathes in to conjure up some retort - but David is back before he can manage it. Adam takes the whiskey, gladly. Taking a small drink from it and holding the amber liquid in his mouth to take comfort in the bite of it.   
  
He glances over to a small gathering of people that all avert their gaze when they notice. “Hmmm,” he hums a bit, looking back over to Kevin. The len flicker up and his eyes sharp on the cusp of some tip, the iris circling and pulling tight, before relaxing again. Be polite, Adam. “A pleasure.”

 

= * =

 

"Why, ask to _take a look_ , of course." Kevin tilts his head and--   
  
Well, David stopped whatever that was about. For now.   
  
They had their little exchange, and Kevin gives Adam a sardonic nod, eyes narrowed before he glances back at David.   
  
"So, I take it you're going to be glued to _him_ all night."   
  
"Ah-hah- Kevin, you're a riot."   
  
David wraps an arm around Adam's. The blond rolls his eyes and finishes off the last of his martini.   
  
"I know. I should have gone into show business like ma. Anyway, if you're going to spurn me all night, I hope you plan to--"   
  
"David!"   
  
They both look. It's Tiffany sashaying over with a man on her arm. Must be James, her husband. She smirks.   
  
"Leonard says Ortiz would _really_ like to look at your boy. He said to tell you the word 'please' was used and we all know Tulio never begs."   
  
"Oh!" David's brows raise and he casts a look up at Adam. The gears seemed to whir in his head for a moment before he clears his throat.   
  
"Adam- do you mind if I--? Tulio Ortiz is the former CEO of Isolay- He--"   
  
"Come on, David, you can't keep him a secret forever." James spoke. Accent to match Tiffany.

David looks down at his feet and grins. He gives Adam's arm a little squeeze before he's coaxing him along with him.   
  
Even Kevin, quickly fetching another blue lagoon, trots after them in a hurry as their little entourage crosses the hall to the main bar on the other end.   
  
'Oh, they're moving.' 'Let's go.' 'God, I'm dying to see--'   
  
The bar was mahogany, with a ring of rich, dark Rajasthani marble tile around it, littered with leather furniture. Men and women in suits and dresses were hanging around at every corner, a threesome on one of the farther sofas was a little distracting.   
  
There was an augmented women sitting on some guy's lap nearby as he showed off her legs to another, a stack of blueprints on the side-tables surrounded by half-empty rocks glasses.   
  
What anyone could assume was Tulio Ortiz, president of Isolay, sat at the very center of attention, which quickly changed as Sarif approached.   
  
Ortiz was a darker-skinned fellow with a light Brazilian accent and neat dark hair. He looks up and grins, all teeth. Leonard stood nearby with another drink.   
  
"Mr. Sarif! And with the goods in tow, mm?" Ortiz calls, beckoning them close.   
  
Kevin plopped himself into a nearby armchair and leaned over one of the arms to watch with sharp eyes while Tiffany and James shared another. They'd also managed to pull another dozen or so from the other bar who mingled nearby.

"Yeah, here we are..." David shrugs with a warm smile. He brings his other hand to pat Adam on the arm reassuringly.  
  
"Oh- David. You amuse me. Are you two--?" Ortiz begins asking and apparently it was a question everyone nearby had wanted to ask as a most unnatural split-second of silence followed and a few bodies leaned in.   
  
David swallows and glances hurriedly at Adam, then back.   
  
"Yeah. Things just kinda-- You know."   
  
"Oh, well I... don't blame you in the slightest." Ortiz almost seemed embarrassed. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot, David."   
  
"Nah-nah-nah, not a problem." There was a collective exhale.   
  
'Oh, my god.' 'I told you.' 'Well, it was pretty obvious.' 'I don't blame him, look at him.' 'I would have done the same.' 'Oh, they're so lucky.'   
  
"Well? Do you mind-?" Ortiz asks another question apparently everyone wanted the answer to and David glances at Adam, eyes flickering down to his neck.   
  
He reaches to stroke the flat of his hand over his face. "Adam, you wouldn't-- Mind letting me show Ortiz your arms, would you?"   
  
Ortiz leaned forward and gestured to the seat in front of him, which was quickly vacated at the movement.   
  
David would try to urge Adam down onto his lap as he lowered into it.

= * =

Adam raises a brow and then tips back his glass of whiskey.  
finishing the rest in one motion.   
and oh - yeah.  
he needed that.   
  
his system buzzes with a droning hum and he’s thankful the sentinel allowing the feeling to linger. a cigarette would have paired well with the liquor, but he’ll take what he can get. David snakes his arm around his and Adam leans gently into the touch, just barely. Only visible to those paying close attention. He’s quiet - observation is always what he did best.   
  
A familiar voice and Adam’s eyes snap over to the return of Tiffany and what he would assume to be her husband. He listens to her and yeah - all this fuss was sure over him. Sarif’s tech was always high quality - popular. But he know his augs were _different_. They always caught attention out on the streets - sometimes the wrong attention.  
  
But here - ahhh --  
  
David asks permission - he takes comfort in that. He flexes the arm that Dave’s holding and bites the side of his tongue before beginning to answer, “I don’t s-”  
  
Before being cut off by the man near hanging off Tiffany’s arm. Hm. He frowns a bit and _James_ earns a fleeting glare - Before his eyes soften and turn back to Sarif again. He allows the squeeze and to be led away, still painfully aware of just what a large crowd he’s attracting.   
  
‘Are they…?’ ‘Ortiz is so lucky - fuck.’ ‘think Sarif will let Tulio touch him?’ ‘He’s been keeping those pretty augs a secret for so long.’   
  
Adam nearly misses the threesome to the side, catching it and snorting to himself at the moving stack of bodies. He shakes his head to himself and there’s a bit of humor that rolls through him at being tossed into this situation. he glances back and even spots Kevin following - he wanted to say he felt like he was surrounded by sharks, all looking to take a bite

but he couldn't deny that in the moment, _he_ could be the shark.   
  
A new voice catches his attention and he adds that face to his memory arsenal of, ‘who’s wanted to feel me up tonight at this party’. Ortiz - the man is a pretty sight, his shoulders tense slightly again as the alcohol is processed by his sentinel. the heat mumbling into a cool rush through his chest. Ah, bad timing.   
  
Adam reaches over as Sarif pats him and squeezes his arm back.  
I’m okay.  
I’ll be okay.   
And faintly hums, amused, as Ortiz asks bluntly if they’re _a thing_. classy, he thinks. But he knew people had to be deathly curious - His chest rumbles with something akin to pride as Sarif confirms everyone’s suspicions. Adam was proud to stand by his side, even more to be the object of his affections. He knew Sarif was something to be desired.   
  
‘Steph, you were right.’ ‘i know i was right, you owe me.’ ‘a drink?’ a laugh, follows. ‘ _Oh_.’  
  
Sarif can’t look him in the eyed but despite the pressure from the bodies piling in around him - he still asks. he still gives Adam the choice and despite all winding, writhing pile of whatever in his chest right now,   
  
he gives the ghost of a smile.   
  
“No,” He answers soft, reaching up to squeeze David’s wrists as his hand finds his cheek, “Not at all.”   
  
The only thing he does falter for a moment at is - David pulling him down into his lap. He does allow it though, he feels more comfortable here than anywhere at. At least he knows the touch would be controlled.   
  
A stouter man sitting next to Ortiz leans back and smiles, glancing at the other man as he takes a drink of the beer in hand, “You’ve been dyin to get a look at this kid for a long while, Tulio.” he taps his ring against the bottle and pulls at a curl of his hair - one of his former engineers, “Better make sure you take your time.”

 

= * =

 

Oh, Adam's gentle smile.  
  
Sarif sits, urging Adam to sit in his lap and- oh, that seemed to delight onlookers. He wriggles just a moment to settle them with their legs to the side so he could more easily lean Adam's arms over the side closest to Ortiz-- who smirks sidelong at his engineer. "I intend to."   
  
David had an arm around Adam, the other hand moving to his collar to undo the buttons near the top. His lips curled in the slightest way.   
  
He takes his time, quite intentionally. Was this part of the show?   
  
He mutters sub-vocally to Adam, appearing to whisper in his ear.   
  
"You know everyone's looking at you, right?" Only for Adam to hear.   
  
"Figured out why?" He chuckles out loud (earning a few endlessly curious and envious gazes) as he unbuttons Adam's vest and curls his fingers around one of the shoulders of his shirt and begins to tug it back.   
  
Ortiz leans over, augmented eyes glancing up at Adam for a moment before they focus on his chest. David pulls his shirt off his shoulder and the area around the bar collectively became far more intent.   
  
"You're beautiful." David whispers over Adam's infolink and-- he can't resist bumping his forehead against the back of Adam's neck and taking in his cologne. Being this close- he should have known he wouldn't be able to fully compose.   
  
He drags his fingers over the synthetic muscles, presses, curls them and hums content against his neck.

Ortiz was asking something- and he has to catch the tail-end of it through a bleary haze. Mmph. It was like coming up from being underwater with an airplane overhead.  
  
"I.." David clears his throat. "I reconstructed his chest internally- there are coin struts all along here mounted to his immobile ribs-"   
  
Oh, everyone was enraptured as David slid the rest of the sleeve off. He was wrapping his arm under one of Adam's, keeping them raised together, resting on the arm of their seat. His hand traced the points of interest everyone was so keen on.   
  
"His EAP's are strung under the polycarbonate here. He has a unique mount, slightly modified from my standard.   
They connect to his central nervous through the mounts- which are in turn mounted to his prosthetic spine. Beautiful thing, that."   
  
"Theoretically, he could lift..?"   
  
"Oh, I dunno, Adam, whattayou think- a small car?" He laughs. Ortiz chuckles and lifts a hand with a-   
  
'May I?'   
  
David pulls Adam closer to his chest and urges him to extend his arm by first dragging his own hand down his bicep.   
  
"The form is masterly." Ortiz remarks. "Polycarbonate- you say?"   
  
"And polymer fiber on the locations we expected wouldn't end up taking as much blunt trauma- to lighten the total weight so-- Here.." He squeezes Adam's bicep.   
  
"To also make it more flexible when he-- bends."   
  
He would take Adam's wrist gently and coax him to bend his elbow.   
  
One woman had her hand over her heart and a heartbroken frown. Someone else appeared to even be writing on a small drafting pad.   
  
'Sarif's work is always quite distinctive.' 'This in particular.' 'It helps that Mr. Jensen is rather angelic.'   
  
It was a cacophony of quiet muttering over the distant   
acoustic at the other end of the hall. No one wanted to be the one to speak the loudest.   
  
'Oh, my god, do you have a-?' 'Yes, fuck, excuse me.' 'I don't blame him dear, it's quite a display.' 'Well, unlike him, I could watch all day.'

= * =

Adam swallows,  
a bit tight,   
the slightest bit nervous now that he was settling into the idea of   
  
ah  
  
letting a stranger touch him. Though he felt confident with David that, he’d be okay. He sighs softly through his nose and tries to relax, letting Sarif position and touch him as needed. He takes comfort in the arm wrapped firmly around him, catching the way Sarif just so gently squeezed him. reassurance.   
  
Yeah, He’d be okay.   
He tilts his head as the fingers creep forward, unfastening the buttons. slow. warm. teasingly - Adam knows what he’s doing. He dips his head to the side enough to expose his neck, the alloy embedded flexing, before settling.   
  
Sarif’s voice floods him and he - can feel the familiar, soft beginning bite of a flush. A nods, yes. yes he can feel the dozens of eyes on him and he wants to close his but he refuses to - wants to remain aware. here. with Sarif, Tulio. The people wanting to touch - he wants to see what’s happening.   
  
Adam gives a small, shiver of a laugh as his stomach thrums warm at the words, the complement. “I could guess,” he says after a moment, softly. He keeps his neck craned as those fingers tug his sleeve down his shoulder exposing skin, polycarbonate. sleek and pretty in the hazed light. clouded with smoke and the thick of sex - muddled grey.   
  
Tulio’s eyes meet his for a moment and Adam presses his brows close before relaxing, jaw tensing just a bit at the exposure.  
  
“Am I?” he murmurs back over infolink and his throat rumbles with the noise of it, the near purr. He feels David bump the back of his neck with his forehead and he tilts his own back to return the motion. I’m here. I’m here with you. An underlying shiver of affection that rushes through him. floods as David - gets lost in him. He knows - familiar by now. For all the people in this room, at this party, Adam is able to hold his attention and captivate him.   
  
Yes, David.  
Adam knows by now he is beautiful, he just wants to hear you say it.

He allows himself to fall into something muzzy, even as Ortiz and David started talking. The warmth of Sarif kept him grounded and he remains lost while Sarif circles back to the crowd. belly low and lax, muscles loose and easy.   
  
Adam keeps his arms lifted as instructed and shifts a bit as David talks about his structure and stance and all he can do is concentrate on those fingers. those hands. How welcoming they are, how they thrum against his ports and contrast against his skin.   
  
Mmn.  
  
“I’ve thrown a few cars before,” he manages to answer - his own voice distant in his ears and he comes back just a little, sharp on the tipping cusp of slipping under. completely molten, melting against David.   
  
His touch was addictive - wholly here and beckoning.   
  
Adam nods and follows the motion by letting David extend his arm and the touch is flowering, soft and flooding. Fingers squeeze his bicep and he flexes it out of reaction, the raw power swelling under them. holding for a moment, before easing.   
  
He sighs through his nose and he’s sure David can feel the last of his tension leave him as he goes lax against him. He allows his arm to be bent and he - tenses the muscle just to show off. Knows that it’s impressive - it always has been. He appreciates them now - the thought and craftsmanship that’s gone into making them so organic, as natural as they could get.   
  
David was passionate in his collected madness - a genius in his work. Adam’s chest thunders for a moment at the swimming lull of being something unique, something Sarif could be proud of.

‘those augs are _beautiful_.’ ‘hey - he is too, fucking look at him.’ ‘how do you think it feels to be -’ ‘i want him to _touch_ me, fuck.’ ‘it’s a shame Sarif never made anymore.’ ‘enough about his security, look at _him_.’   
  
“Sarif,” Tulio’s engineer - Raphael - leans closer, eyes flickering across the plane of Adam’s chest, “If I remember correctly, he has a Sentinel as well?” He pauses and the looks up into Adam’s face, considering a moment, “Yeah?”   
  
Acknowledgement, at least.  
  
“Y-Yeah,” Adam finds his voice is far less reliable than he thought it would be - damn the heat in his hips starting to bloom.

= * =

David found himself having a bit of a difficult time keeping himself...level. He shifts subtly under Adam as he feels him relax.  
  
He can't keep his eyes off of him. Fuck. Talking _about_ Adam seemed to only reignite every thought he ever had of why the man was perfect.   
  
"Oh, yeah." A subvocal reply. "The most beautiful man in the room and they all know it."   
  
And David had been humming against Adam's shoulder when the sentinel was mentioned. He comedically vaulted into a 'mmm...--Hm?'   
  
Adam answers as he opens his mouth.   
  
There was a daydreamy 'ohh' behind them. 'The dear is enjoying this.' 'God, did you ever think--?' 'Do you think Mr. Sarif is--?' 'Oh, no, the man's completely smitten.' 'Which one?'   
  
David chuckles and gives Adam a quick stroke through his hair.   
  
"You alright there, gorgeous?" He teases, pulling him tighter by his waist.   
  
Ortiz was being _careful_ but clearly interested and unable to hide his curiosity. His fingers curled as far as he'd dare under the myomer casing, thumb pressing on synthetic vessels and slats before-   
  
"Mr. Sarif--"   
"Mm?"   
"His arms are quite extraordinary- though I understand he's in possession of... _quite a bit_ more. Could we-- trouble him for a look?"   
  
Ortiz was well-aware he was doing the crowd a favours. He was also careful to word it respectfully. He got Sarif's message. He looks at Adam.

Someone in the crowd had taken a sharp breath.  
  
"Hah- I thought you'd think so. And- like him- they're unique." David presses a chaste kiss to Adam's jaw and someone sighs wistfully.   
  
"You're asking about his legs. Whattaya say, Adam, hm?"   
  
He brings his hand back up along Adam's arm, down his waist, before tucking into his hip, where he curls his fingers over his belt but doesn't tug quite yet.   
  
He pulls him back as he leans a little further into their seat. One leg subtly moves between his from underneath.   
  
"Will you be a good boy for me, Adam?" He asks this subvocally.

= * =

Adam would rumble out a laugh at the compliment.  
the most beautiful man in the room.  
it prickles down his spine, settles low in his hips.   
  
ah.  
  
“Mm,” he hums low at David, taking in a slow, steady breath and feeling his chest ache pleasantly with the burn. The fingers comb through his hair and he tilts his head into the touch. craving. he doesn’t quite self-acknowledge the thirst for it.   
  
his arms tremble in just the slightest as the fingers gently encompass his augs. seeking, feeling. exploring. respectful and aware - appreciative. Adam watches Ortiz touch him with lidded eyes - first focusing on his face and then dropping down to watch his thoughtful touch.  
  
Just how long _had_ he been wanting to touch Adam?   
  
The thought is dizzying - how many aching hands have been craving to feel him, explore him? feverish and spidering - he could almost feel the wave of them desiring to roll over his skin, augs.   
  
Ortiz asks for more.   
Adam can’t say he’s surprised.   
  
Give them an inch and they’ll take a mile - He rolls his shoulders back against David and flexes the arm in Tulio’s touch, rolling his wrists as he comes back a little. He nods slightly and then considering, nods again. “Yeah,” his skin pebbles with goosebumps as Sarif’s hand slides down him, over his belly and against his waist and careful fingers curl against his belt and Adam can’t help but to shift into it.   
  
Yeah…  
Yeah.   
  
As long as Sarif was here - he didn’t mind. He flexes his ankles and curls his toes, the soft hum of them almost long within the choppy murmur of the surrounding crowd.  
  
‘Are they…?’ ‘Oh - is Sarif going to…?’ ‘Will we actually get to see him...you know.’ ‘Move over, I can’t fucking see-’  
  
He _almost_ grinds back down into the leg that moves between his.

Adam gives a low, vocal groan at the title and his cheeks flush a bit. “The best,” he manages back over subvocal, a playful laugh, jittered a hue of nervous leaving him. He knew they weren’t clamoring for him to strip to see his dick - he took some sort of strange comfort in that.   
  
They wanted to see Sarif’s best work - and he wanted them to.

= * =

Ortiz pulls away, tracing Adam's arm one last time before the other two lean back.  
  
David rewards Adam with a tight squeeze. He could have thanked him. Really, this was for the both of them in so many ways. He'd be sure to tell him later how he just helped keep him at the top of the most distinguished guest list for probably eternity.   
  
David was so proud of his work on Adam. There was always a listless disappointment in keeping the man such a secret. Well. Sort of a secret. Of course everyone knew he existed. Anyway--   
  
"You're wonderful." He finally says over comms before he begins undoing Adam's belt with one hand. With the other, he was sliding Adams shirt and vest off completely and setting it on the arm of the seat.   
  
And oh... How they stared now. David was pretty sure he saw Kevin leaning over his seat with his lips parted in deepest curiosity, martini threatening to spill to the marble.   
  
Hands were clasping in front of bodies as heads leaned forward the more David worked down Adam's neat trousers. About to the knee, he couldn't reach anymore and, quite casually, gestured to the area.   
  
"Hey- could? Could someone help us out, here?"   
  
At least three bodies started before one kneeled and undid Adam's shoes, peeking up to be sure they weren't offending and that was, in fact, what Sarif wanted.   
  
A hand with gold nail-polish gently gripped a hem of the trousers and tugged while David kept a hold on Adam's waist.  The man on the ground had stopped in a second of bewildered awe before he could step away again, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, there ya- yeah just fold 'em and put them- Yeah- good."  
  
He chuckles and tilts his head to check on Adam's face, dragging a hand through his hair.   
  
" _You're doing so well, already_ " He whispers subvocal.   
  
'Ohh- my.' 'All the way up.' 'My god.' 'Ach- A masterwork. Of course it would be.'   
  
Ortiz had swallowed, brows raising.   
  
"Well- Mr. Sarif." The man grins, but maintains a respectful distance. Even leans back in his seat and reaches behind him to collect a drink from one of the passing waitstaff. "They are remarkable."   
  
'Sarif legs were always my favourites.' 'My ballet-dancing sister has his Ishtar model.'   
  
A vaguely familiar feminine voice behind them. "Oh, please go on and tell us about them."   
  
Oh, David loves this. He hoists Adam further onto his lap, leans forward and ran a hand down his- ahh- His thigh.   
  
"Well.. His knees, for instance- you'd think might be solid- which! They are- in a sense- only on the outer layer, ah-- There's about 2 inches of dragonplate and a dense kevlar foam as a core- making them quite bulletproof and-"   
  
He squeezes Adam's knee fondly, hooking his fingers under it to lift it slightly- subtly pulling it away from his other leg. He grins against Adam's ear.   
  
"The slight give serves as a shock absorber that protects from any- heh- compound fractures that could disjoint the leg, or the leg from the hips-- which are also completely synthetic, I might add."

Someone moans in the back of their throat as David slid his free hand up a little more unsubtly between his legs, up against the demarcation of Adam's natural skin and his thigh mount. He pulls for a moment before his hand slid up to rest on his waist.  
  
" _Good boy._ "   
  
'I can't take it, look at him.' An appreciative sigh.   
  
Ortiz and, indeed, anyone sitting nearby were looking quite like they were eating this up and yet, no one was hungrily leaning forward. No one was reaching or touching, only enjoying.

= * =

David squeezes him and Adam makes a soft noise back.  
acknowledgement.   
he manages to pull himself back together in order to glance around them, flushing a little darker at the sheer amount of people wanting to see him. He wonders if David is _proud_ , hopes he is. Adam wanted them to see, near wanted them to envy. They may have had somewhat of a rocky start to their - god, whatever you want to call it - but, they had both grown. progressed. developed and learned.   
  
Adam was in fucking love with him - there was no avoiding that.  
  
_Wonderful_.  
Was he?  
He parts his thighs a bit as David works at his pants to make it easier for him and he closes his eyes slowly, trying to bite back down the heat in his hips. thighs. Mmmn. Fuck. He tilts his head and rolls it in the right direct as he slides the vest and shirt off, leaving skin and aug in it’s wake.   
  
As he rolls his shoulders he arches his chest - keeping it like that for a moment until he feels the muscles loosen. Adam keeps his eyes closed but he can _feel_ the eyes on him, far more intense now that more aug was showing - damn the skin. That’s not what they were here for.  
  
His dick throbs and he can’t help it, pinching his eyes shut and opening them only when Sarif mentions needing help. He stares half bewildered at the bodies that near jump to help - they’re pulling off his shoes and working his pants down and all Sarif had to do was say something. All he had to do was decree that he needed their help and they were there and willing to worship him. Mmn.   
  
His legs are exposed soon enough and he hears the soft collective gasp from various clusters around them. Adam lifts a leg to flex it, rid the feeling of it just having been confined a moment ago. He flexes his toes and calf and then slowly rests it back into position.

a hand through his hair and reassurance and he’s sighing through his nose. shifting down into David’s lap - impatient. impatient? maybe. this was a new experience, new feeling - but he wants something. so many hands twitching, hovering.  
  
Raphael wolf-whistles low and elbows Ortiz, leaning into his shoulder and taking a drink of his martini, “That’s some fuckin fine tech.” he combs over them with his eyes hungrily, “dragonplate? impressive Sarif. Those legs are _absolutely_ beautiful.” He hikes an arm to rest across Tulio’s shoulder and sighs almost dramatically, “pinch me, i think i’m dreaming.” a laugh to follow.   
  
and then his eyes flicker up, “don’t get me wrong, _you_ are beautiful as well, Mr. Jensen.”   
  
Adam’s teeth catch his cheek and he puffs an amused noise through his nose as Sarif parts his legs to show off the seam of skin and aug. he lets him, pulling in a slow, slow sigh as that hand comes up to toy at the split..   
  
‘ _Good boy._ ’  
  
Adam exhales sharp, leg twitching at that.   
Thanks, Sarif.   
  
“...May I?” Raphael can’t resist, leaning forward and looking at Adam. The way Sarif talked about those knees he just wants to - fuck. There’s no harm in asking. He almost startles in surprise when Adam nods after a few moments of consideration, angling one of his legs out to present it.   
  
He doesn’t waste the chance to sink forward and curl his fingers against the joint - he can hear the collective jealous murmur around them as he near lovingly traces the underside of his knee, “Absolutely _gorgeous_ , Sarif.”

= * =

Ortiz was near-drunkenly gazing at the display, giving Raphael a bubbly laugh in agreeance. He was pleased.  
  
No more than David, however. Oh, his gorgeous kid was being so good. He was _proud_ .   
  
He does glance around at times, to see who was watching. In short- everyone. He looks back, stroking a palm over Adam's warm cheek as he settled in his lap, trousers now neatly folded on the side table.   
  
'Ah-!' 'Oh my god, the locomotion.' 'I'm speechless.'   
  
" _It's alright, Adam. They like it._ " He croons quietly, just in case Adam might have any reservations.   
  
David carefully pulls the hem of his underwear up to show off just how far the augments went up. And then a little further than necessary up his hip and he smirks at Adam.   
  
"Heh-" He loves that Adam offered his own leg without coaxing.   
  
" _Gooood_ ." He praises subvocally as he watches Raphael, and now Ortiz lean forward to touch and admire. Ortiz was supporting Adam's ankle and running an admiring hand over his foot, clearly fascinated by the intricacy. He seems to smirk warmly as he admires the heel. The literal heel. His eyes flicker to Sarif and he makes an airy sound from his nose.   
  
David grins back and shrugs his shoulders slightly.   
  
Apparently the silent exchange didn't offer enough closure, as Ortiz laughed, "David- you romantic."   
  
"Ahh- you know me."   
  
"They're very graceful."   
  
"I know!" Sarif seems to squeeze Adam a little tighter, as if proud, giving him a tiny shake side-to-side in his lap. He moves his palm down to the inside of Adam's thigh again and urges his legs apart.

He turns his attention back to Adam and buries his face into the side of his neck, inhaling conspicuously. He closes his eyes. Another subvocal suggestion.  
  
" _If you're enjoying this, lover, I did happen to bring your collar._ "   
  
Their onlookers were getting a little braver, and one woman carefully reached out to stroke Adam's knee from next to Ortiz, who seemed eager to share.   
  
'Yes, isn't that remarkable?' 'The way it captures the light--' 'Ah, I could just sing, I'm so pleased-' '--must go and see, go look!'

= * =

A rumble in his throat.  
‘ _I can tell._ ’ his eyes lidded, shifting back in Sarif’s lap just a bit as he pulls his underwear up enough to expose the seam of aug and skin and _then some_ and he groans low at David - reminiscent of a pleased growl. Something handsome, colored hazy like smoke.   
  
Though he calms, tilting his forehead to bump it against Sarif’s temple.   
  
He gives another soft noise at being reassured that he’s doing well, not exactly minding the hands that have found his legs, now. Raphael was caring, concentrated. his fingers find the dips behind his knee and squeeze thoughtfully; the joint jumps out of reaction and he just - smiles. Ortiz, he knows, is inspecting the heel and even makes a quip about it. Adam had wondered about those too at first upon inspection, but found he hadn’t really minded them. They didn’t harm much of anything, except for some teasing from Malik and something about _strutting his stuff_.   
  
Hm.  
  
He does near shiver as those fingers admire his foot - he was used to Prague, to people hating on his augs at first sight. wanting to tear them rather than touch them. This is gentle, intimate. Adam is near dizzy at it all.   
  
“ _David_ ,” he near moans low over subvocal, throat bobbing as Sarif reaches forward to part his thighs. and then. a pause as he narrows his eyes a bit and processes the information given to him. “ _You actually brought it?_ ” He snorts out something amused to himself and lets his head drop back onto his shoulder. Adam _can’t help_ but to smile at how ridiculously well prepared he _always_ is.   
  
He rolls his head to press his face into the side of Sarif’s taking in the scent of his cologne and shivering at both it and Raphael's thumb against the lower part of his thigh.

and then hums.  
low.   
considering.   
  
“Yeah,” he mutters against skin and, “I’d like that.” Low enough for only the people immediately near them to hear. He lifts an arm to slide it across one of David’s legs and gently squeezes opening his eyes and pulling his head away to look back down at the hands on him.   
  
‘did you see that?’ ‘oh yeah, totally smitten.’ ‘did he just _smile_?’ ‘too bad we’re not allowed photos, nobody will ever believe us.’ ‘i’m gonna go…touch.”   
  
And as stated, there’s another hesitant hand on the outside of his thigh near Raphael - fingers pressing slow to feel the synthetic dip and give, lip bitten at the appreciation of the craftsmanship.

= * =

David loved Adam's legs. He'd have to-- show him later when they were alone.  
  
'The ankle is so slender.' 'Very elegant; Just like Mr. Sarif.' 'It quite suits them both.'   
  
David presses against Adam and hums curiously as they chat subvocally.   
  
He only chuckles into Adam's ear, pressing his lips to the corner and nibbling gently as the man rolls his head closer. He breathes in again too- sighing contently to let him know just how much he enjoyed him near.   
  
Adam says he'd like that. And David grins into the side of his head and drags his hand up Adam's body, coming to rest on his throat- fingers pressing insistently on his jaw to push it up and expose his throat.   
  
"I thought you might...Now keep your chin up like this for me." David whispers back, free hand already disappearing between them and into his suit, only to return with Adam's exquisitely-tooled collar curled around his fingers, letting it unfurl as he brought it around to his front.   
  
'Oh- Oh my goodness, Charlotte, look-' 'Oh, please-!'   
  
Ortiz glanced up to see, though kept his head tilted down toward Adam's legs. He grins slightly as he pressed his palm to Adam's thigh and dragged down gently, curling around to the underside. Others joined, some curious, some rather intent on furthering the show. Others both.   
  
But _everyone_ was very interested in watching as David pressed the collar to Adam's throat with a hand, using the other to fasten it at the back before turning it around until the little golden trigon was at his nape.

'My heart might actually break- so charming.' 'He has a collar-' 'Did you see?'   
  
"There's my good boy. See them?" David murmurs, glancing quietly at the hands on his boy's legs, keeping a hand pressing against his neck over the collar- free hand stroking down his torso, fingers passing over a nipple as he explored his body all over again.   
  
David flexes his leg a little under Adam's hand, his own gilded hand sliding lower to ease Adam's legs onto either side of his own to keep them spread.   
  
"Just like this.." He croons into his ear, bringing his hand back up to drag teasingly over Adam's cock through his underwear, a finger having curled under the hem to bring it up with, only to let go before it came up too far. He grins against his cheek before planting a kiss there.

= * =

David’s teeth on his ear send that familiar heat straight to his god damn dick and he shifts as he throbs again - biting his own bottom lip and pulling back against it slow. slow. focus shifting on trying to keep himself from becoming full blown aroused in front of a room full of people.  
  
And oh, Adam, you’re failing _miserably_ , son.  
  
He actually gives David a soft moan as that hand comes to flutter up his body, lovingly cupping his throat and angling his jaw up. exposing. exposing. vulnerable, but Adam relaxes. He trusts him, god, he trusts him.   
  
“Mmmm,” Adam’s eyes are lidded as he obeys, feeling the tremor of a shiver rattle down his spine. his muscles twitch, tense. his thighs jumping sensitive as another hand rolls up to squeeze just the tiniest bit higher. It twitches back, but comes to rest there again. daring.   
  
Ortiz - his hand is heavy. firm. something pleasant. Adam near - no, he does, tilt his leg into that warmth, that touch. the hand on his thigh sliding down in curiosity, adoration. His leg jumps again at his fingers curling under, but he doesn’t make move to pull it away.   
  
He does actually close his eyes as David fits the collar around his neck - the weight something of a comfort. he shivers. dragged below surface tension and everything is fuzzy and muzzy and a heap of warmth and wonder. he bites the side of his tongue and sighs through his nose, the heat prickling in his chest, neck, thighs.   
  
Adam hums in acknowledgement as he follows the instruction and opens his eyes and yes, yes he does see them. he _feels_ them, too. he shifts again at the hand that folds down his front, teasing a nipple on its descent and he arches just a little into the touch, chest rolling as he bites his cheek.

Sinking further into his lap, Adam gives him a strangled noise. murders it in his throat. not in front of these people, not right now. He supposed it was far too late to be embarrassed though - his legs spread and David’s hand coming back up to tease his cock - Dammit David. In front of everyone? Don’t draw attention to it.   
  
‘the poor thing is-’ ‘poor? shut up, i’d kill to be in _Sarif’s_ lap right now.’   
  
He groans through his teeth, closing his eyes again as he throbs hotly in David’s hand - a shivering rolling through him. his hands pull into the fabric of Sarif’s pants and then relax; he rolls it between his thumb and forefingers. grounding. hold on.  
  
Raphael glances up Adam’s leg and then at Ortiz, humming thoughtfully, “So - a dream come true, huh?” He’s laughing, daring to run a hand up to the seam, his fingers gently tracing, “minimal scarring, one of the best attachments I’ve ever seen. An absolute work of it.” He pulls his hands off of Adam and takes his position back on his chair, cradling his neglected drink close and pulling a sip from it. He’s a little flushed - a beautiful man with beautiful augs, pleased just with the touch? aha. fuck. “Tulio, I might need your help,” a nervous, near teasing laugh. “God damn...what an honor.”

= * =

Sarif makes an appreciative hum in his throat as he feels him lift into the touch- rewarding him with another pass of his hand over his chest.   
  
The one on Adam's throat pulls him closer to his gently parting lips and he's breathing in his scent again- groaning quietly into his ear. Fuck. He furrows his brows slightly- he has a hardon. Of course. Damnit, David.   
  
He gives Adam a careful squeeze through his underwear before his eyes flicker to their audience. He rumbles thoughtfully and keeps Adam's legs parted with his own.   
  
Ortiz, too, had leaned back and was sporting a drink and a gentle grin. He lifts his chin inquisitively as he and Sarif exchange glances. An arm passed by his vision to carefully run a finger over one of Adam's shoulders, followed by a delighted 'mm!'   
  
David lets his eyes close a moment; Shifting underneath  Adam as he drags his hand up, fingers curling against his belly. He's simply...enjoying. Something about enjoying and sharing and making sure everyone knows how you feel was intoxicating   
  
"Thank you.." He breathes. But it could have been directed at Raphael. Maybe even Adam, to whom he bestows another affectionate squeeze with his forearms before his hand is dipping between his legs again.   
  
"Mm, keep your legs open for me." He reminds, bouncing a knee under the man's leg. He dips the tips of his fingers carefully under the top of Adam's underwear, but doesn't quite go any further.   
  
'I'm going to need a moment if this continues.' 'Those hands...'   
  
"Are you going to let me play with you?" He rumbles quietly, retracting his fingers, only to press them down over him, further, further, and push against him through the fabric. Teasing, almost enough to press inside before he stops, moving to rest his hand on Adam's thigh instead.

= * =

Adam can feel David throb - he has a moment of clarity in which he shifts back to purposely cause fiction, tease him just a little bit in return for all of _this_. Fingers wrap around him and squeeze through his underwear and he gives a throaty groan, his hips twitching into the touch.  
  
_Fuck_ , David.   
  
He manages to look up directly at Ortiz and sigh through his nose, catching Raphael’s eyes next and then taking a moment to glance around the room. They’re all watching, intrigued. some hard. some chattering feverishly. others both.   
  
It’s intoxicating - seeing what power just his body have over this group of people he’s not met before. They’re all clamoring to look. to touch. there’s various hands and fingers trading his legs, curious. caught. they all just want to _touch_ him. see him. his legs flex as he extends them a bit - only to pull them back and let the synthetic sinews settle. wound tight, threaded black and beautiful.  
  
‘David sure knows how to make ‘em.’ ‘sure knows how to tame them too.’   
  
Adam hears the soft thanks and David’s gentle moment of relax, the fingers curling low and soft against his belly and he squirms into the touch. teeth catching his cheek. lip. Mmn. Please.   
  
‘ _Keep your legs open for me._ ’   
  
Hazy, Adam shifts his legs and the hands pull off and he leans back against David - parting his thighs further, lifting his right leg just a little higher, a little more angled. “ _open enough for you?_ ” he’s teasing over subvocal, bringing his hands back and up to curl around David’s neck, arching his chest forward.

Why not give them a show?  
Why not give David a show?  
  
His augs whirr hum with the new strain, he bumps the side of his face against David’s and gives him a shaky little moan as the dip of his fingers. Please, just _touch_ me. Adam rolls his ankle and angles it a bit, his toes curling as he closes his eyes and gives a short huff against his cheek.  
  
The hands are back - a little more hesitant this time due to the change. they need to restablish their confidence, of where and how far down can they touch. “Yes,” He rumbles out low, “ _Please_ , love.” his hips tremble with a shiver as he’s denied again and he’s frustrated. the heat in his neck and cheeks is biting - he throbs hard against his own hip and the pre is hot on his skin, smearing as he shifts again -  
  
whining something quiet and pitiful at the hand coming to rest on his thigh.   
  
Raphael raises a bit and bites his lip, still leaning against Tulio as he turns back to the bartender, “A margarita, please.” They were going to be here for awhile - he figured. Should have _something_ to drink while he watches.

= * =

David grins against Adam's head, bringing the hand currently resting over his throat up to wrap around one of the wrists Adam raised- then across to collect the other.   
  
"Mmph.. Oh no, you don't gorgeous. You leave the playing to me." He chuckles, bringing them down together over Adam's chest and steadying him on his lap with a tighter hold. No tricks. No squirming. Not yet.   
  
He does stroke his thigh appreciatively when it's angled wide. Oh, my... He couldn't decide what currently pleased him more. Adam's legs, or the way people watched them with naked envy; The way people carefully touched, glancing up as if checking for permission.   
  
He drags the hand back to caress his front, under where he was holding Adam's arms captive.   
  
"But do keep that pretty back arched." He orders, before he pulls the hand away, up and behind. There's a snap of fingers and one of the waitstaff had apparently plenty of the essentials on hand other than drink.   
  
Sarif brings his hand back to the front, satiny and strung with oil between his fingers. Sitting up a little to reach better, he uses his thumb to pull aside Adam's underwear before pressing two fingers inside partway- and pulling them back out.   
  
He licks his teeth before nibbling gently at Adam's ear and pressing them back in to the knuckle.   
  
"Look at how _good_ you're being." A gentle breath at his ear gave David away for just how much he was enjoying himself, too.   
  
He slides his fingers in and out slowly, letting Adam's underwear slip back over his hand to keep their audience rather unsated. They loved it.   
  
'Oh, I'm going completely mad.' 'Can you hear the way he's talking to him?' 'Barely- but the tone is making even _me_ wet.' 'Dear god, Mary.'   
  
Soon he's added another finger, giving them a gentle twist- David listens to the sound as he closes his eyes. He hums.   
  
"There's a good boy, Adam..."

= * =

Adam attempts to give something akin to a growl when David pulls his hands back down - it comes out a guttural whine. his lips twitch in some distant threat but he relaxes, giving into David completely and whatever he wants done. Whatever position he wants him in.   
  
He just wants to be touched.   
  
David’s hold tightens and Adam mostly stills on his lap, stiffening and holding that tension in for a moment. he slowly eases it back from his muscles, trying to maintain some sort of control, awareness. clarity.   
  
(You’ll fail, Adam.)  
  
The fingers on his thigh get him to shift again, though. craving. he loves the touch, aches for it. There’s a dizzying burn left in the wake of David’s fingers - it lifts into the touch before settling. Eyes closed, he keeps focused on David’s hands and their heated trails - Adam bites the side of his tongue and keeps it between his teeth as he hums soft, puffing the needy frustration out of his nose. short. sharp.   
  
Dammit, David.   
You know I hate being teased like this.   
  
The command urges him to open his eyes. The snap nearby his head encourages him to slip further into the muzzy heat of his stomach and David Sarif’s touch. Oh. He _does_ arch his back as those fingers fucking find him and slip only partially in and Adam almost rumbles out a growl at him. He tightens around them, the elevated thigh tenses sudden under a wandering hand - his dick throbs again in reaction, the front of the fabric embarrassingly damp. Fuck.

There’s teeth on his ear and his stomach lurches hot - he moans a little louder for the room as David sinks his fingers straight to the knuckle. The sudden stretch catches him off guard, he relaxes around Sarif’s fingers and lets his head fall back against his shoulder.   
  
Thighs trembling.   
Oh.   
He’s so fucking _turned on_. he hasn’t recalled feeling this frustrated since that damn day that David slipped that plug into him.   
  
He nods and  
  
yes, yes he’s being _good_. Fuck, he’s being good. he lifts his other leg in order to find something a little more comfortable, tensing as David adds a finger, and then moves them - the audibly wet twist flushes him. from his chest, creeping past the ports and wrapping his neck.   
  
‘Mark, take a look at _that_.’ ‘God, god I know Shannon. When he moved his arms though too?’ ‘I know, I know. So fluid.’   
  
“D-David,” Adam tries for subvocal but he’s so hazed, dazed, “Nnnmfuck.” Something quiet, caught only by the people closest to him. Adam opens his eyes again and they’re muddled dark with lust, meeting Ortiz with a distant look - a choppy sigh leaving him with another loud parting of Sarif’s fingers.

= * =

And David can tell that Adam is completely undone. Good. After all, his aim is to bewitch him completely.

  
He kisses Adam's ear. Whispers. "You have such a beautiful voice..."   
  
He adds a fourth finger and twists with another slippery sound and David is quite sure he saw someone's hand dip into their own trousers, following an awe-struck sigh.   
  
'Listen! Listen to the sound they're making...' 'Heh, Mr. Sarif's fingers or Mr. Jensen's augments?' '...Both.' 'Both is good.'   
  
Sarif keeps a tight grip on Adam's wrists as he finger-fucks him a little rougher now, teeth finding his own lip as he looks down Adam's body appreciatively. Oh, they'd be talking about this for weeks.   
  
'Why don't you ever look at _me_ like that?' 'Because, darling, you don't look like _that_ .' 'I'm divorcing you.' 'Very well. Oh- my god, I'm kidding.'   
  
David does finally let those wrists go, urging Adam to lay them wherever he wants, no doubt _someone_ wants to touch.   
  
He splays his other fingers inside him, continuing to stroke them in and out a little harder- a little quicker. Oh, Adam was going to _hate_ him for this.   
  
His other hand dips into his suit before retrieving a familiar gold plug. He lets Adam see it before holding it up quite casually behind him.   
  
'My god, it's solid gold.' Amused giggling and David grins.

"Someone--?"  A gentle uncapping, moment passing, and he brings it back forward for Adam to look at. He turns it, letting the oil coat even without letting it drip onto him.  
  
"Now remember what I told you, handsome." He rumbles quietly into his ear.   
  
"You be good for me or this will stay in all night, yeah? Good boy." Adam might feel his smile against the side of his head as the fingers inside him pulled back.   
  
"Close your legs." He orders, then, and would wait to be obeyed (giving Adam a quiet 'good') before hooking the free hand under his knees and lifting them up. (Onlookers gasp in delight) His fingers curl under his underwear and pulling them up his thighs, just enough for him to press the plug against him.   
  
'Oh, it's getting on the marble.' 'I love it.' 'Look at those magnificent legs.'   
  
David presses gently but insistently against it until it's all the way in.

= * =

David compliments his voice at the same time he adds a fourth finger.  
...ass.  
  
“Mmmmnnnph,” Adam turns his head to muffle the noise against him - someone audibly gasps as he worms closer to David and shivers. Sinks deeper into those fingers, clenching with a wet sound. he sighs hotly against Dave’s neck, eyes lidded and he is  
  
here, but there.  
neither.  
both.  
  
His stomach hot and writhing, moving. turning. fuck. _fuck_. “fuck.*  
  
His hips twist as David fingers him just a little more forcefully, a little rougher. They hit all the right places, Adam is arching his chest up and his spine is rigid. rigged electric and sharp as David parts his fingers _just right_. Oh. His toes curl and there’s fingers that curl with them - he hadn’t even been aware of their presence. They slowly, slowly help to relax him again. thumbs working against the underside, tracing along the creases and dips.   
  
As soon as David pulls back from his wrists - one is clawing the arm of the chair and the other is reaching back to hold David’s neck, or scramble to. His fingers twitch and pull against the top of the chair, sinking into the material and his throat bobs with a tight swallow.   
  
There’s a hesitant hand that clasps over his and he allows it, he allows the touch and there’s thumbs in his palms pressing up, lovingly. stroking across. bending the joint of each fingers, listening to the whir and hum. the way they thrum.   
  
Adam’s eyes wide and he lifts his head as David passes that gold plug in front of his eyes. His lips ghost a frown but he doesn’t voice any displeasure - he can only vaguely recall it’s weight inside of him but he remembers it nudged _perfectly_ against a spot that shot heat through his hips and thighs. kept him hard. in a constant state of needing and wanting to fuck.

“David,” his voice is deep and gravel, a hint of belief as he watches it came back, oiled up now. ready for him. God _Dammit_ , David. This in front of all these people, too?  
  
_Good Boy._  
  
He, nods. dazed. frustrated, but obedient. he tilts his head to nuzzle his against David’s and gives him a small groan - tapering into a whine as he closes his legs. Only to have them lifted, exposed and the oil is slipping down onto the marble as he clenches. empty.   
  
a disappointment.   
  
“MmphhhFuck-- David.” Adam squeezes his eyes shit tight as that plug comes to press against him. It’s cool, and offers a bit of resistance when pushed against him. hesitant fingers come to drift against his thighs as David is pushing, pulling at each to help part him. gently. just enough for that plug to sink in abruptly. David keeps his weight, doesn’t stop until it’s settled completely in him and his head is spinning. he groans, letting it rumble in his chest and he  
  
relaxes, reclines back against David’s chest, exhausted. He tightens down around the plug and it visibly shifts - just as he visibly flushes.

= * =

"I know, I know." Sarif mutters with a grin. He's chuckling, but quickly comes to croon into his ear.   
  
"Gooood boy, Adam-"   
  
He passes his palm over the base of it, feeling it shift against his hand and he gives it a gentle press. Mmm.   
  
He then brings his hand up to collect Adam's underwear and pull them completely off, nimbly folding them semi-neat with one hand and setting them somewhere near his trousers.   
  
He gently reminds him to hold his legs up for a few more moments as they quite had their audience transfixed. The panels, muscles and connections- they were works of modern marvel.   
  
'Imagine how the man showing the very first automobile must have felt...' 'Much like Mr. Sarif, I'm sure.' 'Oho, of course, but I'm sure men like Henry Ford never touched their engineering like _this_ .' 'Well, more proof that we live in the best of times...'   
  
"Oh, Adam.."  David began, running his own hand down his synthetic thigh. He sighs quietly through his nose, eyes carefully tracing the lines he was so familiar with. And yet- every time he looked, it was some new excitement in his chest.   
  
"Spread them for me." He hooks a hand under one of his hips to support him, sliding the other up the man's body before coming to rest on his throat as he'd pull him up and little further against him. He'd plant a kiss to his temple. "Mmnn."

The hand on Adam's thigh curls around to the top, fingers sliding against a strip of polycarbon- under it to feel the myomer underneath- God...  
  
He shifts then, holding Adam tight as he sits up in their seat.   
  
"Let's show you off some more." He whispers, scooting to the edge and lifting him to his feet with him. He knew making Adam stand would only frustrate him more- Well... Good. He'd give him what he wanted in a minute.   
  
Their little crowd was murmuring about the way Adam's legs took weight beautifully- or the sound of the servomechanisms in his joints. There were absolutely a few of them with their hands down their trousers. Kevin managed to stay mostly dignified a few feet away, martini mostly gone.

= * =

“Am I?”  
  
A little quieter now, soft. soft.   
A little more...genuine with the question, than teasing. His thighs stutter and jump at David palming the plug. his toes curl again and he pulls the leg back, letting a whimper, barely audible whimper pass him. It’s heavy; the weight in him cool but vaguely familiar. a call back to that fucking night at work --   
  
Adam swallows tight, throat bobbing slowly as he watches David pull off his underwear completely, leaving him exposed to the entire gathering, now. the oil running down, him stretched around that fucking plug. the back of his thighs trembling.   
  
Mmmn, fuck.   
  
He keeps his legs held up despite the strain, breathing out slowly. very slowly. his chest burns at the delay and he lives in that feeling. the ache. it ends in a throaty rasp - feeling Dave’s hand run down his thigh and he. gives a soft noise. those fingers the sweetest of them all - nothing could replace their warmth and gentle touch.   
  
“David…” he murmurs and parts his thighs, letting them fall open as they come to rest. his dick bobs, throbbing hard as the plug shifts in him and the pre drools a line straight down to his hip. He brings his own hand down to swipe it off and drag it across the top of his thigh, rolling his fingers together as he just watches the pre bead again.   
  
Ah.   
  
Adam makes a noise at the hand that comes to rest at his throat and the kiss to his temple. he tilts up into the touch - craving it. grounded by it. he dips his own head enough to gently touch his lips to David’s own. Shyly? Possibly. It’s soft though, quiet. He drops his head back down to rest against him and he swallows thickly.

“I-” He starts as he’s suddenly being lifted - legs shaky as he puts his weight on them. Adam stumbles just a little bit, trying to right himself back up after having them in the air, having them touched. the hands that had on them seem to reel - disappointed. but respectful. Adam almost misses them.   
  
A strange concept.   
  
Adam does straighten though, tensing the back of his legs as he stretches momentarily on his toes. he leans back against Sarif and glances back over his shoulder at him - partially unimpressed, partially so god damn aroused that yes, yes he’s throbbing again. pre rolling down the length of him.   
  
‘did you hear those legs adjusting? holy shit.’ ‘you look like you could use a hand.’ laughter. ‘maybe two.’   
  
James perks up and shakes his head - tightening his arm around Tiffany and dropping it over her shoulder to gently squeeze one of her breasts, humming low. “Christ,” he murmurs, “Wow.” He was _sure_ she’d agree.

= * =

"You are..." David had answered quickly, running a hand quickly over the man's hair.   
  
Now that he'd picked Adam up to his feet, he tightened his arms around him to pull him close. Oh, Adam was like an exotic animal to them. Beautiful, jet-black, sleek and dangerous. And he? He was like the lion-tamer.   
  
The thought makes him smirk as he brings his lips close to Adam's nape, hand on his throat pulling him back. He kisses him there, taking in a sharp breath of his cologne and humming his appreciation.   
  
He brings his other hand around, fingers teasing his skin before he drags a knuckle up along his spine- coaxing him to arch. The hand slides up his back- while the one on his throat slid down to hook between his legs as they traded places.   
  
He pulls Adam back against him by the throat and the hip- coming to press their heads together.   
  
"God, I love you." He murmurs near-silent, nuzzling him from over his shoulder.   
  
"Keep your legs open for them." He reminds gently, splaying his fingers over his thigh, thumb intentionally brushing his dick. He squeezes him with both hands, shifting against his back.   
  
He sighs content against him, fingers teasing. Their audience seemed to sigh with him.   
  
Tiffany squirmed against her husband and moaned quietly. Ortiz adjusted himself through his trousers and Kevin shifted uncomfortably in his seat to lean further over the arm.   
  
David had one more surprise for Adam, it seems. He lets go of his hip and passes his hand behind his arched back and into his suit. Several people grinned and licked their teeth as he brought out a leash coiled around his hand.

He'd had it made to match the collar. The entire length was tooled floral with a golden trigon pinning the loop of the handle. He unspooled part of the length and collects it with the hand around Adam's throat.  
  
"You are being _so_ good for me, Adam." He croons near his ear as he clasps it to the front hasp. He brings his hand back to stroke over his cheek before his fingers curl in a gentle grip through his hair. He coaxes his head back.   
  
"One more trick for me and then I'm gonna fuck you." He whispers.

= * =

Adam sighs, content.  
He is.   
He tilts his head back at the hand through his hair and slowly eases the tension from his legs. they whir in their decompress as he shifts far more of his weight down into them, toes flexing against the marble. curling. he tightens around the plug again and a jolt of heat startles through his stomach and up his spine.   
  
God dammit, David.   
  
Adam simply tilts his head back and allows him to kiss, giving a sweet noise in return. a rumbling purr. crackled with pleasure and the heat in his belly but - it’s content. something only for Sarif.   
  
He straightens his spine and arches at the knuckle that rattles up - his chest flushed pretty in the low smoky light and his cock fucking throbbing again. fluid stringing down, he closes his eyes and squeezes them because he _knows_ knows people are watching that. are eating that up. He opens his eyes again and glances around - he sees multiple people yeah, touching themselves. hands down pants, dresses. Intoxicating; they’re all looking at him. All like this because of he _and_ Sarif.   
  
Fuck…   
  
He remains obedient and still as Sarif circles him, taking up proper place and Adam bites the side of his tongue as he keeps being _good_ . he needs release, wants release. He doesn’t want to provoke David and - The aforementioned bumped their head together and praises love. Adam nods. nods again and, “I love you too.” Softly now, something intimate and private.   
  
Adam moans as David’s thumb finds his dick - teases him. It bobs and drools another line of pre - his chest swells with a pleasured heat and he can’t help but just twitch his hips into the touch. He wants that hand around him _badly_ , he’d maybe even beg for it at this point.   
  
dizzying, hung on David’s every word.   
  
He keeps his legs spread.   
good boy.

His eyes flicker down to what he’s attaching to the collar and - oh. _oh_ . Adam hesitantly reaches up to drag his hands down, across it. wanting to feel the new addition, to ground himself. elegant, floral. just as the collar - his fingers creep to find that, next. thumb brushing the golden triangle, and in turn, his name.   
  
Fingers brush back against his cheek and he tilts his head into it, running his tongue along his fangs and clawing his fingers. sleek arms whirring as he tenses them, shifts them. “I am…” he murmurs and allows his head to be tilted back -   
  
his stomach molten and thighs trembling for a brief moment at the promise of being fucked. “like what?” he asks, maybe a little too quickly - dammit.   
  
Raphael squeezes Tulio’s thigh and leans into his side, transfixed. hard himself, but he can’t be bothered to touch, not right now. “Fuck,” he murmurs and glances around, relieved not to be the only bothered party. The gentleman next to him as a margarita in one hand, and his dick in the other.   
  
Classy - god he loved these fucking parties.

= * =

David was absolutely smitten. He didn't think he could be any more pleased with his Adam, but here he was. He'd managed to coax him into his collar, leash and out of his clothes for his colleagues.  
  
He'd have to reward him later. Just the two of them.   
  
He hummed against Adam's neck. "I know..!" He agreed. He _was_ being so good. Oh, that tone managed to go straight to David's hips.   
  
He huffs. But doesn't answer him- though his lips curl into a grin at the question. Precious. He keeps a ginger grip on Adam's hair, leaning against him close enough to press his lips to his exposed neck. His smaller fingers are curled around the spool of leash.   
  
His other hand reminds Adam to keep his back arched with a light touch. He mutters into Adam's neck; "Wrists together in front."   
  
He passed his hand to Adam's front, giving his throat a little squeeze with his arm as he hooked a finger around the leash hanging over his shoulder and unfurling it as he dragged it back. He began to loop it around Adam's forearms, resting his head against his as he looked, methodically circling it around. In between. He tied it off near his hands.   
  
"Be good...I'm gonna take care of you, now." He says first to Adam. Then glances sidelong at one of the heavy wooden tables a group was seated at. They were playing a long-forgotten game with gold-plated playing cards.   
  
"Clear that off." He orders. They had to of broken some record on speed as they did as told and, some stepped away, others pushed their seats back to cradle their drinks. Kevin seemed to be pleased to have a better view, looking Adam up and down.

He coaxes Adam along with him to it, letting go of his hair in favour of stroking down his body. How could he resist? He hooks a hand behind the man's neck and urges him down against it.   
  
"Someone get me a bourbon, neat." And the bodies rushed, in a hurry to please David Sarif but also not miss the show. The bartender broke a record on fastest whiskey pouring, surely.   
  
He had a hand on Adam's back by the time it was handed to him. He drinks half of it and sets it down in front of Adam, leaning over him now.   
  
"You're being so patient." He croons, other hand now moving between them to grab the base of the gold plug. He gives it a hard twist.   
  
"Ohh, good boy." He licks his teeth, listening to someone comment about the mess on the floor under them already as he pulls it out. He sets that on the table next to the whiskey, excess oil pooling under it.   
  
He undoes his trousers and a hand drags up Adam's thighs to collect the mess there, transferring it to his own cock. He forces himself to move slow but- Adam's voice, his body, his scent-- David was quite at the edge of his limit in patience. But still, he deliberated.   
  
He presses against Adam and leans his weight down, lips catching his ear in a kiss, bracing against the table on either side of him.   
"Let me hear how much you're enjoying yourself." He orders, sliding in slow until their hips were flush together. One hand hooks Adam's hip and tugs him back another inch and holds him.   
  
David gasps quietly against his ear.

= * =

David agrees with him - again.  
Yes, yes he _was_ being good.   
He would continue to be, his teeth find the side of his tongue and worry there for a moment as he mulls it over. How could he be anything but good with David being this sweet? with this much praise?   
  
Adam loves this, loves him. Knows how much this means to David.   
Adam knows he’s practically wearing David’s best work; It’s hooked deep into skin into bone into skeletal structure. They were transfixed, eyes blown wide and wild. ringed with lust and interest. People were creeping in from other rooms now. Word was passing mouth fast - David Sarif has his greatest work absolutely naked and those gorgeous augs out in the open.   
  
_and_ he was letting people touch him.   
…maybe they’d have the chance?   
  
Adam sighs sharp through his nose as David’s lips find his neck - his pulse fluttering wildly under the gentle touch. pressed with love. care. attention. He’s bewitched, hands and wrists slipping in front of him near immediately upon command.   
  
His eyes flicker down to watch Sarif - wind the leash around his arms. Something further settles in him, something content. His shoulder ease, he finds no tension. He’s stolen back to the time of their first fuck when he struggled to figure out where to place his hands, what to do with them - pinning them had helped him let go. helped him concentrate further on the situation at hand.   
  
Sarif has learned.   
he hums a noise, amused.   
  
But oh, then nods. Yes, yes he can be good. Please. _Touch me_. He follows Sarif, smitten, to the table. David could demand him any way and he thinks he’d follow through, thinks he’d fucking doing it. Sarif is urge him down on it and Adam sighs heatedly against the grain of the wood.

He manages to part his legs more, shivering at the oil that already rolls down one of his thighs. Adam rests his arms forward and swallows tight, his stomach molten and churning at David commanding the room. _Fuck_ , he liked that. He liked to hear the way his voice hardened when he spoke to them, but then dipped into something soft. safe. himself.   
  
Mmmn.   
  
The glass of bourbon startles as it’s placed in front of him - he actually moans, vocal, as Sarif turns that plug in him and presses it further. a fire bumbling down his spine, spreading hot across the middle of his back. He’s tightening around it and - it only makes the pull out so much sweeter. He gasps, thighs trembling as the oil graces his thighs, the floor beneath them.   
  
“Ple...ase.” Adam is near begging, eyes heavy and lidded as he stares at that plug. He narrows his eyes at it’s bright glimmer, and then at the general amount of lube it has pooling down around it. Am I?   
  
Adam groans. I am.   
  
David’s fingers slide up him to gather everything that’s made home on his thighs. Adam guesses to lube himself up...he hopes to lube himself. He doesn’t know how much of this teasing he can take. He swallows tight and please, please-   
  
He pushes in.   
Adam crackles out a groan - something to command the room. Captivate them. It tails into the ghost of a whine, pitiful and wanting attention. Wanted those hands on him, that cock in him. And everyone here could envy him.

“A--Ahhh-hh---mpghhh,” Is the only response he can give, forehead dropping to his own bicep as he - Adam gasps back as David pulls him even further onto his dick. His thighs tremble. the synthetic sinews, muscles, beautiful as they twitch and jump. “D-David ahmmmfuck.”   
  
Someone stands nearby and curls their fingers, watching. Eyes locked on those thighs, and then looking back at their friends. “I want to _touch_ ,” he says, softly, “Fuck, look at _them_ .”   
  
Raphael rumbles something low in his throat and squeezes Ortiz, his thigh specifically, taking a drink of his margarita. “Of course Sarif would…” he scoffs to himself and unfolds his leg from the other, unable to hide his own arousal. Though not drawing attention to it. “ _Everyone_ would kill to take him home tonight,” he muses, softly.

= * =

David had pressed their heads close upon hilting tight into him. Adam had rewarded him with the most intoxicating sound that went straight to his belly. And another. Ah-  
  
David has to rumble quietly near his ear and let him know just how much he adored that.   
  
He fucks him slow- agonizingly so- knowing he was enthralled. David stretches over him, a hand curling over one of his arms looped in the leash, turning to kiss him under the eye.   
  
It's not enough- free hand stroking through his hair before giving it a gentle tug to pull his handsome face from his arms so he might press their lips together.   
  
"Mmph." He'd hum, dragging the other hand back to curl his fingers against his shoulder. He'd pull back on it into a few of his thrusts as he'd fuck him a little rougher. He'd close his eyes tight and press his face into the back of Adam's neck as he did- Christ.   
  
Everyone was watching, completely beguiled by he and his work. He'd open his eyes to watch a few of the braver ones come close to crowd the table, some sitting, others standing. A few dared to explore Adam's hands, some his arms.   
  
One even dared to brush a few light fingers through the hair over his ear (with a look of permission from Sarif.)   
  
David lets go of his hair and arm, dragging down his spine until he pressed his forearm down across the man's back, rolling his hips just so. He knew where Adam liked it.

His other hand curls neatly over the front of his collar as he presses against him and mutters into his ear.  
  
"There's my good boy. Mmm, god- you know how much I love your voice." He, teasingly, pulls out almost entirely before pressing back in- keeping a slow pace for a few moments.   
  
"Is that good? Oh, Adam.." He breathes in near his throat, and can't resist speeding up once again, fingers curling tighter into his skin, teeth finding Adam's ear to carefully bite.   
  
"Nnnph." He moves over him, trying to find the angle that always made his Adam squirm.

= * =

Goosebumps pebble his skin at the rumble in his ear.  
Adam gives a soft noise back - something pleasured. He lifts his head up from his bicep and rumbles, swallowing tight as he peers through the smoke-colored haze and looks around the room. He meets several pair of eyes without acknowledging them - he just _knows_ they’re there. That they’re watching. They aren’t inherently predatory - he takes comfort in that.   
  
David, fuck -   
He groans, low.   
David fucks him slow - His dick drags back, near out, before rocking back forward. in. deep. Adam is tight around him and his head is cottony and dizzy. His head is being turned and there’s lips brushing the space beneath his eye - he grunts softly and then turns his head into the following kiss. there’s a grinding light behind his eyes and he shivers, thighs jumping and he’s gasping into David’s mouth as he thrusts and hit a particularly _nice_ place.   
  
Adam would be embarrassed about the noise following the rougher fucking - Sarif’s fingers nimble and curling on his shoulder the there’s the sharp jab of heat back into him and it’s a stuttery, swell of a thing. right against Sarif’s mouth. he pinches his eyes shut and bares his teeth - clicking against David’s own and he’s tilting his head back down to the table. tightening around him and his fists tense, fingers curling tight into his palms.   
  
Sarif’s forehead touches the back of his neck and curious hands touch his own - oh. he. they gently unwind them. extending each digit slow, feeling. feeling. thumbs pressing against his bound wrists and rolling them. His augs clatter in a shudder at the attention, he rests them a little easier now. his arms slack.   
  
Let them touch.   
  
Trailing up his arms - there’s a curious hand on his chin, fingers brushing the glossy black around his eyes. He must be a sight. He subconsciously tilts into the touch through his hair - his cheeks flush and he sighs heavily through his nose. It’s almost relieving.

There’s a pressing down his back and a press and David fucks his hips forward just right and Adam’s head is snapping down again - body rigid and a choked, strangle thing of a noise. his feet press and strain against the marble, heels clicking as he lifts them and then drops them again. toes curling.   
  
“Mmmnnnpph,” he arches again, “ahh--hhfuck.”   
David leaves him mostly empty for a moment and then fills him again, sharp and hot and heavy and his voice stutters and wavers and sobs into a quiet gasp. There’s fingers at his collar and he tilts his head against them, skin touching skin and his cheeks are pink and hot. everything is mounting, building. his stomach hot and molten, shooting through his hips like the crinkle of fireworks.   
  
His hips jump and push back as David finds _that_ angle and he writhes a bit under him, trying to pull away from the overwhelming sensation of hot pleasure. he can’t - he can’t --   
  
“Mmnnn _Dave_ \--” he whimpers as he can feel fingers curl along his jaw, his dick bobbing - the line of pre drooling to the floor after brushing the table with a hard thrust.   
  
If Sarif continues like this, he’s not going to last much longer --

= * =

"Ohh-- _Good boy_ ."  He croons, hand pressing against Adam's back as he arches.   
  
"I love seeing you like this." He murmurs against his mouth. "Mmm- god, I love seeing you like this." A little quieter.   
  
Adam was a mess under him and- fuck- there was no way he could last much longer, feeling his body writhe like this.   
  
"Oh?" David croons-- Tightening his grip on Adam to keep him pinned under him as he squirms. A wrist nestles against his hip and he takes Adam by the base of his cock and strokes.   
  
"I know-.." He gasps. "I know. Good boy." He fucks him harder against the table- fangs finding the corner of Adam's neck as he bit down. "Nnphhh."   
  
Sarif does keep this up, intent on completely undoing him in front of everyone. And oh, were they ever enraptured. They had gotten braver, stroking and exploring, caressing and petting.   
  
A few words were passed around, such as 'delightful', 'handsome' and 'charming.'   
  
David knew that, after this, the attention wouldn't stop until they left and went home entirely.   
  
"Come for me, Adam." David mutters, eyes shut tight and face buried in his neck. "Oh, god- good-... Good boy."   
  
He tightens his grip on Adam and his hip, fingers curling against his pulse as he-- is overwhelmed, too; An airy gasp as he finishes inside him- another bite to his neck as he fucks him slow. Until he's sure he has him completely filled.   
  
His fingers loosen their grip, but he stays on top of him for several minutes. His hand leaves his throat and moves up to press Adam's face tighter to his. He's panting into the air between them.   
  
He manages to reach forward to get his whiskey in hand again, lifting himself off Adam's back far enough to take a drink- though remains inside him.

= * =

Adam _groans_ at the words.   
Good boy.   
_Good boy_ .   
  
The praise further flushes his skin and he raises his hands as he goes rigid, the touch from them scattering until he brings them back down to the table in a stutter. The heat rambles through his stomach and up his spine, across his neck and down into his belly and he’s biting his cheek so hard at the teetering edge that he thinks he may bleed.   
  
He doesn’t object to the idea.   
  
There’s a hand on his dick and his hips jerks automatically into the touch. It throbs in David’s grip and he sighs heatedly through his nose, his thighs and calves tensing and humming with the strain. the weight. “ _P-Please_ ,” he’s all but murmuring a little wildly, rolling his hips back to meet one of David’s thrusts and arching again. He’s right _there_ . Oh this is fucking torture, please.   
  
_Please_ , please.   
Fuck.   
  
There’s more hands on him, touching and groping and squeezing and pulling back and down and over his arms and legs and there’s a ghost of molten gold curling and scattering wherever they trails. He can hear their murmured compliments and his ears are hot; the tension and tenderness prickles behind them and he almost wants to hide his face.   
  
They’re so enthralled with him and he’s so stomach sick with heat and pleasure and he’s so close. He’s so fucking close and he prays to some god that Sarif doesn’t stop and plug him and leave him like that because he might actually just -   
  
There’s teeth in his neck and David is _asking_ him to cum so   
He does.   
  
He arches and picks up his hands again and there’s someone squeezes his hip and there’s hands sliding forward to his thighs to feel the muscles jump and contract and the pressure on his hands is pull back abruptly as he lifts them again, straining against the leash binding him and loosening it. It doesn’t give - the restraint is dizzying and hot.

Adam doesn’t mean to - but when he drops his arms back to the table he must, well, he doesn’t exactly know what happens. But his augs clatter and shake and the nanoblades hidden in his arms manage to deploy. They slide out with a sharp, smooth noise and there’s a small, collective gasp from the surrounding bodies. they scrape the table clumsily and end up taking off some of the finish. He jerks his arms as if to try and pull them back in but he’s so absolutely out of it that  
  
they don’t, he doesn’t.   
and he couldn’t care.   
  
‘Do you see that?!’ ‘Karen you almost-’ ‘I _know_ , look at them.’ ‘what else does he have hidden?’   
  
Someone touches the base of one, he thinks.   
  
He cums heavily against Sarif’s hand, against the underside of the table. Twitching and throbbing, a heap of noises. both tiny and loud, coupled gasps and groans and his shoulders are trembling.   
  
David still moves in him, slow and steady, as he cums. Adam can feel a small slide of heat escape down his thigh as he. ah. fuck. fills him. he slumps against the table and rests his cheek on his bicep, giving a small noise in response to each fuck of his hips.   
  
Their faces press together and Adam pushes his further up into his with a bit of trouble - nuzzles him and breathing in slow. slow. disoriented. David shifts to pull away and Adam’s head spins, he closes his eyes to right himself - muscles fluttering and twitching around David, still in him.   
  
“Holy _shit_ ,” Raphael murmurs, shaking his head, “Sarif is uh…” he squeezes himself through his pants and sets down his margarita. “...yeah.” he can’t find a finishing word.   
  
James sits in awe, a hand still keeping Tiffany close, “Those augs are a _work of art_ , no wonder Dave is so proud of them.” he turns his head to glance curiously at Kevin - knowing the history between the two of them.

= * =

David drinks, furrowing his brows and nearly spitting his whiskey when he realizes what's happened in the space of a moment. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he watches the crowd lose their minds over the lovely surprise.  
  
Adam's blades were out and David can't help but grin. "Adam! Good boy-!" He praises, dragging a free hand down his back, fingers curling against his spine.   
  
"The edge is nanomolecular- the fiber as dense as we could manage to make it before it got too heavy but-- It can cut through anything less dense. Which is--! A lot. It's a lot. Woah, jeez, that includes your finger damnit, watch out!"   
  
He pulls carefully out of Adam, a hand on his own cock squeezing to be sure the other got everything he had to give him, before he tucks himself away.   
  
And he was back to looking as though nothing had transpired. He sets the glass back down near the plug.   
  
And carefully leaned down over Adam to begin (very, very carefully) undoing the leash around his arms. He passed a hand over one of the extended panels on his forearm. "Good boy, now put those away, alright?" David chuckles, freeing his arms of the leash and coiling it around his own hand. He coaxes him off the table.   
  
"Come on now. Mmm- you were so good for me." David hugs him tight to his chest, free hand dipping between his legs to collect their mess. He hums, pressing his fingers back in- repeating this a few times until he's quite sure he'd gotten most of it back in.

His thumb passes under Adam's dripping cock to collect a string there, which he casually brought up to drag over his own tongue. He winks at Kevin.  
  
Kevin was completely leaned over the arm of his seat and- eyes flickering to James, realizes he was being watched (and winked at- ooohh, fuck you, David) and quickly shuffles back into it and looks away from David and Adam's little union on the table.   
  
David picks the plug back up from it's spot on the table, one of the waitstaff cleans the spot of oil before taking the glass and leaving to refill his whiskey.   
  
"Turn to face me." He orders. And he reaches around to slide it back in, pulling Adam close to him by his hips. He pushes it tight, holds it a moment before his hands move up to cup the sides of his face, the leash still wrapped up around a palm.   
  
"You're beautiful, Adam. Damn, do I love ya." He grins, bumping their foreheads together before he leans back and pulls him down with him into their earlier seat, wrapping his arms around him to pull him snug into his lap.   
  
The whiskey returns, refilled, and he brings it in front of Adam to offer it.

= * =

David pleases him quite eagerly for the pop of his blades.  
How embarrassing…   
He groans softly and tilts his head down into the table, shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He swallows tight, throat bobbing and he’s hazy. hazy. not quite lost but he’s not quite here either. His stomach is still hot and near screeching - he doesn’t know if he’s ever came _this_ hard before.   
  
And from public sex and continuous touch?   
Well, there’s a first time for everything, Adam.   
  
He’s slowly coming back around, thighs trembling from the strength absolutely pulled from his body. He’ll recover as he always does, but it’s going to take a few minutes for his augs to start talking to him again. He does narrow his eyes as David talking about the build of his blades while he remains _still_ inside of him and fights the urge to roll his eyes.   
  
Absolute exhaustion.   
  
Adam gives a low groan as David pulls out of him and he tenses up to try and keep all of the cum inside of him. He likes it, he can’t exactly deny that. There’s something about just knowing it’s there - fuck. His thighs ripple hot as he tightens and lets his shoulders slack as David unwinds the black leash from his arms. He watches him, swallowing tight and slowly retracting the blades as David instructs him to.   
  
“Was I?” He asks just between them, the smallest bit of vulnerability slipping through the fog - David pulls him up against him and Adam finds himself craving the touch and comfort. He swallows tight and shivers, keeping close. close. a small smile and a collection of pretty noises at the fingers down his thighs, up his thighs, back in him. sensitive and hot. stretched. David makes sure he misses nothing and Adam’s cheeks remain pink at the motion.

They darken as Sarif brings some of the mess to his mouth - even in his haze he doesn’t miss that it’s directed at Kevin. Hm. He’d have to ask David more about him later - they seemed to have...some sort of tension between them.  
  
Adam is so out of it that he almost misses David picking the plug back up - it glints in the light and his eyes automatically snap to it, clear for a moment, before lidding again. He turns to face him, as instructed. Ah. Good. Good? Adam. Look what he’s done to you. He can’t think of any valid complaints - only a small moan as David presses the plug back into him and it’s weight is an absolute comfort.   
  
Ah.   
Yeah --   
  
Adam wraps an arm around him as the hands come to rest on his cheeks - he tugs him close to his chest, squeezing him in a gentle hug. “I love you too,” he murmurs softly, the warmth of him radiating as David keeps him close. He takes the time to look into his eyes and linger there for a moment.   
  
They’re gorgeous.   
His cheeks darken at that.   
  
Their foreheads touch and before he knows it, he’s being pulled back into David’s lap and the shift of the plug flares through him but he - settles. quickly. Across from his earlier requester - who looks like he’s just witnessed the unveiling of the greatest treasure in the world.   
  
Adam’s eyes flickers to David’s face as he cuddles close, no shame to flood him.   
  
And he has to agree - as he lifts a hand up to curl his fingers against David’s cheeks in near wonder - that they had.

= * =


	2. murica run no dun dun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annnnd the follow up.  
> the title is from that sheet of restaurants that someone fucked up as a joke  
> we laugh every time someone posts it
> 
> Smoosh starts with that man, I follow in with Adam

 

= * =

Sarif had brought Adam home that night after the party. He'd spent the remainder of it with the other pressed tight to his side until he helped him dress and they were whisked off back over the bay until safely home.   
  
Devi and Devani wished them goodnight before the door was closed and it was off to the shower.   
  
Adam's leash and collar were removed and tucked away into the bedroom. The plug was pulled out (after quite a bit more teasing) and David had fucked him against the glass again when Adam asked in that way he does.    
  
That way Sarif could  _ never _ quite resist.   
  
Afterwards, he had delighted in nestling him onto the couch, putting on the game (America was 12 hours behind them, after all) and leaving for the kitchen to fetch them both a drink.   
  
A few minutes later and David had quietly sat down next to him proffering a glass, took a drink of his own and set it aside.   
  
He curls a hand over Adam's thigh and gives him a gentle tug to coax him closer.   
  
"Hey, gorgeous." He mutters.    
  
It was so different now that it was  _ just _ them. David smiles. He did prefer this. That had been fun, but Adam was his most darling when he could be himself without worrying about other people. Damn that face.   
  
"C'mere."

= * =

If someone were to have told Adam Jensen two years ago that he would have been fucked by David Sarif over the table in front of eighty people, he would have laughed.    
  
...And yet all he did was moan into the wood of a card table.   
Lovely.    
  
He was exhausted all around. His stomach simmering warm throughout the rest of the night, clinging heavily to David as people came over to feel his augs. run their hands along him. squeeze. beckon his attention. ask questions. All of it was new and was tiring.    
  
Hm.   
  
But, Home - home home home and Adam Jensen was happy to be home. Devi and Devani has bid them goodnight and Adam wanted nothing more than to shower. His thighs were still wet and his pants stuck uncomfortably. Mmn - Sarif had tucked his collar away and had all but fucked him with the plug - he had quietly begged against the glass for David to  _ actually fuck _ him. Gold was good, but flesh was better. warmer. far more loving.    
  
His teeth ticked against the glass as Sarif took care of him, coaxed him through another orgasm that ran down and mingled with the water..    
  
They wound up on the couch after - Adam wearing only underwear and tired. shoulders slack and quiet and even his synthetic joints ached. Sarif was fetching them both a drink and Adam was already half asleep. waiting. head tilting forward and snapping up - the game blurred as his eyes watered.    
  
David returns - Adam takes the glass offered, takes a small drink, though sets it aside as Sarif seeks him closer. Adam all but moves himself sideways into his lap, head finding home on his shoulder as he pulls his legs closer. the curve of them pretty and ink in the low light.    
  
“Handsome,” he murmurs low and presses a kiss to his cheek, eyes lidded and warm. the ghost of a smile lifting his lips.

= * =

David hadn't  _ quite _ expected that, but wasn't at all complaining. In fact, this was better than the hug he was looking for.   
  
"Oho.. There he is." He croons, readily wrapping his arms around him, grinning at the bestowed kiss. When Adam kissed him or moved closer or... Said he loved-- These were gifts.   
  
He hums, hand immediately finding Adam's hair and fingers parting the tresses around them. His other pulled Adam further onto his lap by wrapping over his legs.   
  
"Mmhm- You know how vain you sound when you talk like that." He teases.   
  
He squeezes him. Leans slightly onto the arm of the sofa and Adam is tucked close and brought with him. David's eyes had flickered past the television and out at the city.    
  
He pets Adam's head.   
  
Maybe for a moment he could forget everything but this-- Ah, but he couldn't. His mind drifted immediately over the pacific and to Detroit two years ago.    
  
He smirks despite himself and his hand drops, knuckles brushing the man's face- tracing his eye, cheek and down to his chin. He repeats the motion.   
  
"I hope you're... Happy here. I mean- I hope you like it. Here. In India." He swallows. "You know-- With me. And everything."

= * =

“Here I am,” he sighs heavily and nuzzles closer to him, eyes hazy as he sighs out tiredly. He closes them as soon as fingers find his hair and he dips his head, letting a low hum reverberate through his chest.    
  
Adam raises a brow and a playful smile, “I meant you, David.” He blindly brings a hand up to feel - and then gently squeeze his jaw once he finds it, “Don’t try to turn that back on me.”    
  
Everything is quiet except for the sigh of the game from the television. His tongue hums with honey whiskey and he feels sickly sweet tonight. Hands still haunt him, though he welcomes the feeling now. Curious and meaning well. Nothing malicious. Nothing terrifying. Nobody looking to strip him, jam his augs full of parts and wires. Nobody to -   
  
Hm.   
  
He’s brought back to the time after Paris, where he showed up to David’s door and slept on his couch so he’d know David was safe. When Detroit still loved them, still sleep-murmured their names as they cradled her as their queen.   
  
Sarif’s hand finds his face.   
Melodic.   
Relaxing.   
He leans into it.    
  
“David,” he inhales slowly and then opens his eyes again, “Of course I’m happy here and happy with you.” he narrows his eyes a bit and then lets that tension go, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek and turn his face towards him, “I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” a small pause and then a smile, “ _ handsome _ .”    
  
He shifts his legs closer and relaxes his shoulders, tilting his head up to catch his lips in a soft, soft lingering kiss.

= * =

David knew that. Be even he could hardly handle a compliment from Adam without a fight.   
  
He quickly kisses whatever part of Adam's hand he can manage to connect with. In this case a finger.   
  
He'd then asked the question. The way Adam says his name suggested, to him, that this question had long become unnecessary. Indeed- David decided never to ask it again.   
  
He shifted lightly under him and his brows knit themselves into a near-imperceptible frown. They raise immediately when Adam turns his head. He lets him.   
  
His face goes hot and he feels himself grin stupidly at the man's addendum. He returns the kiss earnestly and it was his turn to muse over their predicament.   
  
He had always  _ liked _ Adam. But he wasn't sure he had ever dreamed that would go anywhere- let alone this far.   
  
But here they were.   
  
He hums into his mouth.   
  
"Nowhere else, then?" He chirped. He kisses again.   
  
"Not even uh-- Boracay? The Maldives?" And another kiss to the corner of his mouth.   
  
"Don't tell me I can't take you to Guanacaste-!" He teases, brushing his fingers through his hair.

= * =

Adam can’t help but smile.   
wide.   
genuine, rare.    
  
At David grinning and flushing hot. Just from being called handsome, he’d take note of that. Do it more often. The man was gorgeous - He always stunned Adam with his ability to pull off  _ classy _ , in every sense of the word. Even if he was, you know, fucking Adam over a table in front of eighty people.    
  
He takes the kiss, gladly. deepens it for a moment before David pulls away. He keeps his eyes on him warmly, his thumb stroking the skin under Sarif’s eye. He looks into him. Hypnotized. Lovingly. He loves him.   
  
God, he loves David Sarif.    
Who knew it would ever come to this?   
  
It’s his turn to laugh - softly and near musically. It haunts the air around them and he returns each kiss at it comes, humming into them.    
  
“Love,” he starts, quietly, lips catching again, “I will follow you  _ anywhere. _ ”   
  
And he means it.   
And he  _ means _ it.   
  
Adam tilts his head into the hands through his hair and smiles, “ _ You _ are where I want to be,” he adds, softly. So many words in one night, so many meaningful words - must be the exhaustion. “Wherever you go, I will follow.” Adam squeezes his jaw again and then drops his hand down to wrap his fingers around his wrist, holding him. seeking comfort. security.    
  
Him.   
  
"You know that, right?"    
  
Voice quiet, a little less like Jensen - a little more  _ Adam _ .

= * =

Oh. Ah. Oh, man. He smiles back.    
  
Wow.    
  
That was such a delight compared to poor, somber Adam from two years ago. Oh, his heart aches.   
  
He grins, returning the kiss that succeeded 'love'.   
  
Anywhere. It was enough to prompt David into turning his head sideways to rest it on Adam's in any effort to be closer.    
  
"Oh, jeez. Adam." He frowns, though fondly. He sways the other in his lap slightly.   
  
The touch moves to his wrist, though he keeps a grip on Adam to keep him close.   
  
He couldn't bring himself to answer the question. He believed him; Trusted him. And that's why he couldn't say he knew. He feels a familiar prickle in his cheeks and he tries to fight it.   
  
"What are the odds, huh." He asks the air, eyes on the city lights. What are the odds he found the one he loves more than anything through the dream he values more than anything.   
  
No feeling can top that.   
  
"I'd string every godamn star in the sky together for you." He finally answers, a little lower. His fingers curl in Adam's hair and he- shit, he turns his head away quickly, bringing a gilded sleeve up to wipe his eyes before he returns it to rest on the man's head.   
  
"I'd do anything. I want  _ you _ to know that."    
  
He liked the way Mumbai looked like a string of stars through the window too. His lips curl and he can't stop the smile that Adam's breathing alone caused.

= * =

David rocks them gently and Adam pulls closer.   
  
His chest pulls, aches. He’s not used to feeling this strongly for another person, he’s not used to the bubbling affections swirling thick in his belly and throat. Megan had  _ never _ made him feel this way.   
  
He didn’t even know this could be a possible feeling.    
Love was --    
  
It just  _ was _ .    
  
Sickly sweet and -- Oh, David.    
  
“I’m yours,” He says softly when the silence takes to settles between them, “I  _ trust _ you.” He’s circling back to the time that he had nearly gutted David in his Detroit apartment - figuring if Detroit hadn’t yet, he would take care of it. he had been angry enough to deny him a glass of whiskey - it had all felt so justified.    
  
The trust had been shaky between them, the foundation ready to topple over with Detroit and her rioting, her fires. Though, he had...Adam had found much, much more than just anger that night. He had found --   
  
He brings a hand up to stroke a gentle knuckle under his eye, “Love,” he says softly. his thumb comes to rest on the joint of his jaw, and he smiles at him again. This time much softer, but still Adam.    
  
Adam nods after a moment’s consideration and    
  
the warmth above them is strung thick and heavy with stars. woven promises and tangled sinews, saddled with security and love. constellations. contentment. stars cradled in milky ways and the melodic rocking of David’s arms.   
  
“I know,” he says finally, “Dave, I  _ know _ .”

= * =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading <3
> 
> Hope u enjoyed the kink.


End file.
